Fabliau Klingon
by Kty Koneko
Summary: Date stellaire 16604,05 : 3 ans jour pour jour après le premier contact entre Vulcains et Humains. Localisation spatiale : inconnue Destination spatiale: inconnue Probabilité pour Spohkh de retourner sur son monde natal dans un futur proche ou éloigné : 0% Petite fable perverse qui se passe dans l'univers de Star trek, en territoire Klingon, dans un passé indéterminé / (trouple)
1. Esclave sur Qon'oS

**-FABLIAU KLINGON-**

* * *

Cette petite fable perverse se passe dans l'univers de Star trek, en territoire Klingon, dans un passé indéterminé, c'est pour cette raison que je la poste ici... Cependant, bien que j'adore les Spirk, Spone et autres McKirk, vous ne trouverez aucun de ces personnages ici.

Je dit _perverse_ car il y aura du lemon HH, un treesome HHF et du syndrome de Stockholm, qui justifie le classement M mais jamais rien de trash... et _fable_ parce que, disons, que j'ai un peu lâché la bride à mon esprit tordu (d'où le treesome)^^

En espérant que cette petite fantaisie vous divertira et vous plaira... en attendant celle que je suis en train d'écrire où j'envoie balader l'Enterprise dans un espace-temps inconnu ^^

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 1- Esclave sur Qo'noS -****

* * *

Date stellaire : 16604,05.  
Trois ans jour pour jour après le premier contact entre les Vulcains et les Humains

Localisation spatiale : inconnue...

Destination spatiale : inconnue

Probabilité de retourner sur son monde natal dans un futur proche ou éloigné : 0%

* * *

Spohkh regarda par la fenêtre du vaisseau. Il contemplait les étoiles pour une dernière fois. Derrière lui, le pirate dormait encore. Il se concentra pour surmonter sa douleur physique. Il se sentait souillé. Il avait cependant fait ce qu'il devait en se servant de la concupiscence de cet homme. Il avait ainsi été sorti de sa geôle et avait pu avoir accès à l'ordinateur central de ce vaisseau. Il y avait introduit un virus indétectable.

Demain, il allait être vendu comme esclave sur une planète primitive, ou plutôt, sur une planète d'un autre espace-temps que le sien, sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir un jour retourner sur Vulcain. Cela lui avait été annoncé avec un plaisir sadique. Il allait se retrouver prisonnier du passé.

Demain, quand ce vaisseau aura parcouru un parsec, il explosera, mettant un terme à ces razzias.  
Il était Vulcain et haïssait détruire des vies. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser ces pirates modifier le passé, avec toutes les conséquences imprévisibles que cela impliquait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces inconscients atterrir sur Vulcain et en modifier le cours de l'histoire...

ooo

Spohkh fut vendu sur la planète Qo'noS. A en juger par les tenues vestimentaires, il devait se trouver à un équivalent du moyen âge humain.

On posa à son cou le collier des esclaves.  
Il était Vulcain, une créature rare pour ce monde. Il fut vendu au Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem juH (Roi Tre'Gok de la maison Kordem), en échange de quelques esclaves Klingons et surtout d'une quantité conséquente de dilithium. Il ignorait que Qo'noS put en posséder. Il avait eu un raisonnement judicieux en programmant l'auto-destruction du vaisseau à un parsec de ce système solaire. Avec une telle quantité de cristaux, il y avait là de quoi faire détruite une planète dans l'explosion.  
Il éprouva brièvement de la culpabilité vis à vis des captifs encore à bord du vaisseau qui allaient être ainsi sacrifié... il avait accompli son devoir en protégeant les autres planètes de ces pirates. Surak le Sage aurait dit _les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur ceux de quelques uns_ ,mais cela n'en avait pas moins un goût amer. Il fit un effort et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, mis à rude épreuve depuis sa capture.

Spohkh comprit à demi-mots qu'on expliquait au roi que les Vulcains étaient des jouets peu affectueux mais intelligents, de bons théoriciens et de bons guerriers, à la condition d'être correctement traités. Le roi le savait, il n'était pas le premier Vulcain à avoir été vendu sur cette planète. Spohkh écouta, impassible et en déduisit la cause de la destruction inexpliquée du vaisseau D'Kyrack, qui avait disparu brusquement sans laisser de trace. Il regrettait que nul n'ait encore inventé de traducteur automatique implantable dans un bras. Il avait apprit des rudiments de Klingon lors de sa formation. Mais leur langue était différente de celle qu'il avait apprise.

Pendant deux années klingonnes, Spohkh reçut une formation de soldat-espion, apprit leur langue et leur culture. Il découvrit une société féodale, dominée par la loi du plus fort et les guerres de clans, pas encore unifiée par celui que les Klingons allait appeler dans le futur Kahless l'Inoubliable.  
Il avait fait un rapide calcul. Sur vulcain, son peuple n'avait pas encore connu le temps de l'éveil à la lumière de la philosophie de Surak le Sage, et en était encore, lui aussi, à l'ère de la sauvagerie...

Il fut plutôt bien traité, compte tenu de la violence naturelle des Klingons. Il remplit ses objectifs avec succès, démontra ses compétences en matière d'organisation des missions, ses capacités à tenir un secret. On lui confia de plus en plus de responsabilités, ainsi qu'une certaine autonomie, il fut respecté presque autant qu'un homme libre.  
Cependant, bien que satisfait de son travail, le roi décida un matin de l'offrir en présent à son général en chef des armée, le jeune Kahn'ess. Spohkh ne montra pas la cuisante brûlure de l'humiliation face à cette régression.

ooo

Le Général Kahn'ess disparut alors que Spohkh faisait route vers le campement. Il fallut une semaine de recherches pour le retrouver, et le Vulcain y prit part en activant ses réseaux d'espions.

Seuls les hommes les plus fidèles au général menèrent leur enquête. Kahn'ess _tlheDmo'puq_ (le bâtard) gênait les autres chefs militaires : trop juvénile, trop inventif, trop ingénieux **,** et surtout, choisi par le Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem en personne pour une raison que nul n'avait pu deviner.

Spohkh fut le premier à entrer dans sa salle de torture. Il était le cadeau du roi, le nouveau serviteur de Kahn'ess,et à ce titre il avait droit à des égards de la part des fidèles de son maître. Bien qu'il fut un esclave Vulcain, le roi lui avait ordonné de veiller sur Kahn'ess, _de toutes les manières possibles._ Et il avait fort bien compris le sous-entendu.

Spohkh resta impassible malgré son indignation, les Klingons étaient décidément un peuple irrationnel et barbare : Kahn'ess avait été torturé.  
Non pas pour lui arracher des secrets. Pour lui procurer une mort lente et ignominieuse. Spohkh ne s'habituait toujours pas à cet aspect inutilement cruel de leur culture. Il reconnut à peine son nouveau maître, qu'il n'avait vu que sur un portrait... car, se répéta-t-il, ce jeune homme à peine conscient était à présent son nouveau maître lequel avait tout droits sur lui.

Le frêle Kahn'ess était nu. Son torse était couvert de longues blessures, et son sang dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses. Il était attaché dos au mur, les bras en l'air pour entraver sa respiration. Ses longs cheveux souillés de sang lui collaient aux épaules et au visage. Spohkh se saisit du poignard qui lui avait été donné par le roi, et se hâta d'aller vers Kahn'ess tandis que les soldats tenaient les tortionnaires au respect sous la menace de leurs armes et de leur nombre. Kahn'ess le regarda faire avec un regard flou et indéchiffrable.

A peine libéré, Kahn'ess arracha le poignard des mains de Spohkh. Porté par une rage immense, il se jeta en titubant, dans un cri rauque de colère et de haine, sur les ennemis. Il les égorgea un à un avec une précision pétrifiante, avant de tomber sur ses genoux, à bout de force. Spohkh s'agenouilla face à lui, impassible.

\- Je suis Spohkh. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Ta'Tre'Gok m'a offert à vous comme esclave

Kahn'ess contempla à nouveau cet homme étrange. Il vit les oreilles pointues, les drôles de sourcils... un _hors-monde_. Il avait entendu parlé de cette race étrange... un Vulcain. Il acquiesça.

\- Je t'accepte comme esclave. Parvint-il à articuler malgré la douleur qui entravait sa voix.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, maître. Avec votre permission, je vais soigner vos blessures.

Kahn'ess ne répondit pas, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Spohkh lui reprit le couteau, le nettoya avec sa tunique et le remis dans son fourreau. Les armes étaient considérée comme des objets précieux, Spohkh savait qu'il devait se comporter ainsi, c'est ce qu'un Klingon aurait fait.

Spohkh se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se lever. Le jeune Klingon ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il l'emmena, titubant, jusqu'à la chambre d'un officier ennemi. Les soldats les accompagnèrent mais restèrent devant la porte, méfiant. Cependant, ce Vulcain était un cadeau du roi, et leur général avait accepté son aide. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'y opposer.

Kahn'ess s'assit lentement, en grimaçant de douleur. Spohkh alluma un feu sous la vasque de la salle de bain, y fit chauffer de l'eau. Il sortit les pots d'onguents et des bandages qu'il avait amenés avec lui dans une sacoche en bandoulière. Il lui aurait été plus utile d'avoir à sa disposition un médicorder, des antibiotiques et une poche de sang pour une perfusion, mais ces gens n'en étaient encore qu'au moyen âge et il était coincé dans ce passé sans aucun espoir de retour dans son monde...  
Il chassa de son esprit ces regrets inutiles. La seule option logique était de s'adapter à ce monde, ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée ici, ce qu'il allait continuer à faire au service de... son maître

Spohkh alla chercher Kahn'ess, le fit asseoir doucement sur un banc recouvert d'une serviette épaisse dans l'immense baignoire vide. Il s'agenouilla. Délicatement lava les plaies avec du savon, afin les nettoyer de toute impureté et de les désinfecter. Le sang recommença à couler. Kahn'ess se laissa faire les poings et les dents serrées, sans un mot, même lorsqu'il lui lava le sexe, même lorsque sur un geste, il l'incita à se retourner… Spohkh eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait déduit à la façon de marcher de ce Klingon: Kahn'ess avait été violé… A nouveau, il procéda à des soins d'hygiène, avec des gestes les plus doux et précis possibles. Il y avait des déchirures, mais pas d'hémorragie. C'est cet endroit qu'il commença à soigner à l'aide d'un baume. Puis il recousit les blessures les plus profondes et les banda.

Spohkh perçut une présence. Il posa un linge sur le pubis de Kahn'ess, allongé sur la serviette moelleuse, grelottant de fièvres, à demi inconscient. Il se leva et alla à la porte. Des généraux tentèrent d'entrer, tels des rapaces sans honneur. Logique. Ils voulaient prendre la place de ce jeune général. L'occasion de se débarrasser de lui était trop belle, et cet esclave était le coupable parfait.

-Sortez ! Gronda Spohkh à voix basse, mettant son impassibilité de coté. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Mais nous voulons le voir, lui parler ! Savoir comment il va !

Ils bousculèrent Spohkh et virent l'affaiblissement de Kahn'ess. Spohkh sentit le danger de la situation. Sa mission était de veiller sur ce jeune guerrier, mais seul contre ces Klingons primitifs, il ne faisait pas le poids, cependant...

-Les fidèles de mon maître sont justes à coté. Je n'ai qu'à crier pour les faire venir.

Comme cela lui en coûtait, lui qui avait toujours été indépendant et fier, d'avoir de tels propos... _mon maître_

-Mais que dis-tu là ? Esclave !

Le ton était extrêmement insultant. Mais il en valait plus pour le déstabiliser.

-Sortez, où je les appelle !

Spohkh ne bluffait pas, il ne montrait aucune crainte face à eux. La fidélité des hommes de Kahn'ess envers leur chef était notoire, et dangereuse… les généraux se retirèrent, mécontents.

Kahn'ess avait tout entendu, tout compris. Pour la première fois depuis des années, un profond sentiment de sécurité l'envahit, il n'eut pas la force de lutter contre celui-ci, indigne d'un guerrier. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, ce Hors-monde veillait sur lui, plus rien ne pouvait arriver. Il s'abandonna au sommeil. Spohkh ressentit confusément cette confiance absolue et cela le troubla profondément. Il souleva le jeune Klingon endormi et l'installa dans le lit. Il prétendit aux soldats qui montaient la garde que leur chef ne voulait voir personne. Ceux-ci acceptèrent cet ordre.  
Kahn'ess et lui étaient désormais en sécurité. Spohkh s'accorda les cycles de méditation dont il avait tant besoin

ooo

Kahn'ess se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il grommela et s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant. Spohkh était resté à ses cotés toute la nuit, il avait dû à plusieurs reprise lui faire baisser sa fièvre. Il avait peu dormi, heureusement, il avait pu médité correctement.

-Vous ne devez pas vous lever ! Protesta calmement Spohkh.

Kahn'ess regarda avec un certain étonnement cet esclave impudent qui se permettait de lui donner des ordres. Cependant, il se souvenait que celui-ci avait empêché les autres généraux de profiter de son état de faiblesse. Cette impertinence était sans doute une spécificité Vulcaine.

-Aide-moi à m'habiller. Ordonna Kahn'ess sèchement

-Votre attitude est irrationnelle. Répliqua Spohkh nullement impressionné. Il vous faut vous reposer encore ! Vous allez entraver la progression de votre cicatrisation

\- Obéis. Se contenta-t-il de répliquer

Spohkh tiqua mais obéit.

Kahn'ess leva la main et la posa sur la joue du Vulcain, qui dut faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas reculer et accepter ce contact. Kahn'ess devina plus qu'il ne vit cette crispation, cet esclave était encore insoumis malgré son apparente obéissance.  
Paradoxalement, cela lui plut.  
Beaucoup.

\- Tu n'est pas hideux, pour un hors-monde. Tu resteras à mes cotés. Que tous voient le beau jouet que Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem m'a offert.

Il regarda intensément le Vulcain, mais celui-ci ne montra aucune réaction à sa provocation humiliante. Intéressant... de plus en plus intéressant. N'importe quelle esprit fier et libre aurait protesté de se faire qualifier de _bel objet_. Un tel auto-contrôle était vraiment fascinant.

Mais Spohkh était un Vulcain. Son humiliation resta confinée bien à l'abri de ses barrières mentales.

Spohkh ne le quitta donc pas d'une semelle, le poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Les Vulcains étaient des créatures rares, et en tant que présent du roi, formé au combat par les hommes du roi, il rappelait par sa présence la confiance que le monarque avait placée en Kahn'ess. Spohkh resta parfaitement indifférent, comme si rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ne le concernait. Il put cependant se rendre compte de la vive intelligence et des talents de commandement de son nouveau maître.

Kahn'ess présida la réunion des généraux, rétablit son autorité, et força l'admiration de certains de ces hommes. L'une de ses plaies s'était rouverte, et le sang avait traversé ses vêtements, mais il ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Tous savaient les tortures qu'il avait enduré, les soldats leur avaient fait le détail de ses blessures, et pourtant, il était là, plus volontaire, plus talentueux, et plus déterminé que jamais… un vrai guerrier.

Il retourna à sa tente dans le campement militaire peu de temps après cette réunion, épuisé. Il se reposa un peu et se remit au travail, discrètement mais étroitement aidé et soutenu par Spohkh.

Le soir, il ordonna qu'on lui apporte du vin de feu.

\- C'est mauvais pour votre santé, maître. Dit Spohkh calmement. L'alcool obscurcit l'esprit et affaibli le corps.

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Rétorqua Kahn'ess, agacé par le ton moralisateur de son esclave

\- Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem m'a donné pour mission de veiller sur votre santé

\- Oui, mais ici c'est moi le maître. Pose la bouteille ici et laisse-moi.

Allongé, Kahn'ess commença à boire, il voulait tenter d'oublier, il voulait s'assommer pour fuir les cauchemars qu'il sentait venir honteusement le hanter la nuit dans son sommeil.

Les notes d'une mélopée parvinrent à ses oreilles. Était-ce Spohkh qui jouait ainsi ? Il ignorait que les Vulcains étaient des musiciens.  
La mélodie était étrange et infiniment triste. Elle lui perfora le cœur peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de sanglot le prenne à la gorge. Kahn'ess y résista autant qu'il le put, les larmes n'étaient pas dignes d'un guerrier Klingon. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, la musique se faisait plus rageuse, plus douloureuse encore…  
Kahn'ess craqua et pleura longuement, et finit par s'endormir, vidé.

ooo

Au matin Spohkh était là, comme la veille, prévenant et attentif. Il l'habilla avec des gestes très doux, sans que jamais ses doigts ne le touche. Toute une partie de l'esprit de Kahn'ess protestait face aux sentiments de plénitude que lui inspirait l'attitude calme et impassible de cet esclave, mais il ne repoussa pas le Vulcain.

Toute la journée, Spohkh resta aux coté de lui, silencieux et vigilant. Le soir, il le lava, le sécha, changea ses bandages. Il l'aida à se coucher. Kahn'ess avait encore du mal à effectuer certains mouvements

Spohkh avait réfléchi toute la journée. Sa mission était de veiller sur Kahn'ess, par conséquent, il devait aussi lui éviter de tomber dans l'alcool. Il savait que le vin de feu pouvait devenir particulièrement addictif. Il devait trouver un moyen d'apaiser ses tourments émotionnels, un moyen que le fier Klingon accepterait. Il était hors de question de lui enseigner les techniques de la médiation. De toutes façons, il était plus que probable que Kahn'ess refuserai cette méthode avec mépris.

Il s'assit sur le lit et, sans un mot, prit les pieds de son maître. Kahn'ess, bien que surpris, ne broncha pas et posa ses parchemins qu'il avait en main, curieux de ce que le Vulcain allait faire. Lentement, Spohkh lui massa les pieds et les chevilles. Son toucher télépathique lui permit de trouver les points d'acupuncture. Kahn'ess soupira doucement, accepta de se détendre.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je procède ainsi avec votre dos? Demanda Spohkh tranquillement

Kahn'ess ne répondit pas et se contenta de se coucher sur le ventre. Spohkh enduisit ses mains de crème et massa ses épaules et le dos, que les tortionnaires avaient épargnés, dénouant les nœuds de tension et rétablissant les courants d'énergie. Kahn'ess se sentit flotter dans un bien être total… Spohkh le massa longuement, sans sembler se fatiguer, la nuque, les épaules, le dos, le creux des reins… ses mains se firent de plus en plus douce, et Kahn'ess s'endormit.

Le lendemain soir, Kahn'ess ordonna à Spohkh de lui apporter son alcool.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas que je vous prodigue un massage auparavant ?

\- Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Répondit Kahn'ess en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

Comme la veille, il s'endormit sous ces caresses.

Chaque soir, Spohkh proposa ce massage à son maître, et _oublia_ systématiquement de lui apporter son vin. Kahn'ess n'était pas dupe. Spohkh ne voulait pas qu'il boive. Spohkh était vraiment très doué de ses mains, et l'amenait à un état d'abandon dangereux. Peu importe, Spohkh était son esclave, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur impulsivité. De plus, il avait droit de vie et de mort sur lui.

ooo

Le prisonnier était coriace et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire parler. Agacé, Kahn'ess vint assister à l'interrogatoire pour tenter de le faire parler lui même. De cet interrogatoire dépendait l'issue de la prochaine bataille.

-Ah, mais voilà la petite tapette ! On t'a bien dépucelé, hein ?

Kahn'ess se raidit, il n'avait pas vu tous les visages de ceux qui... ce Klingon devait donc être l'un d'entre eux.

Spohkh fit un effort pour conserver son calme. Depuis qu'il était devenu la propriété de Kahn'ess, il veillait sur lui chaque nuit. Par conséquent, il ne dormait pas assez, mais surtout, il n'avait pas son quota nécessaire de méditation et cela commençait à se faire sentir en lui. Lentement, il commençait à avoir du mal à conserver son auto-contrôle.

A force de suivre Kahn'ess dans tous ses déplacements, d'assister à toutes ses réunions, de le voir interagir avec ses soldats, il avait pu constater que ce Klingon possédait une vive intelligence et était (un peu) moins barbare que les autres. Sans pour autant le rechercher, Kahn'ess avait réussi à gagner son respect. Spohkh ne put retenir la colère qui monta en lui. Froidement, il prit le prisonnier à la gorge.

-Maître, laissez-le moi, laissez-moi l'interroger à ma façon.

Kahn'ess hocha la tête lentement, en signe d'acquiescement. Spohkh souleva le prisonnier et le coucha sur la table, sur le ventre. Ses Klingons étaient un peuple de barbares, il allait donc utiliser une méthode barbare.

-Lâche-moi, esclave !

-Que tout le monde sorte ! Dit Spohkh d'une voix glaciale.

Sur un geste de Kahn'ess, tous obéirent. Spohkh le regarda avec gravité :

-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir assister ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Kahn'ess prit un crayon et l'un des carnets sur la table et il s'assit non loin. Il réprima une grimace, il s'était assis trop vite et cela le fit souffrir. Cela lui faisait encore si mal ! Une inexplicable fureur froide monta en Spohkh, lui fit bouillir le sang, il dut faire un effort pour rester impassible. Le prisonnier tentait de se débattre, en vain. Spohkh lui arracha son pantalon.

-Lâche-moi esclave ! Sale PD !

-Oui, vous avez raison, j'en suis un ! Répliqua Spohkh avec un calme effrayant. Vos camarades et vous, vous êtes trompés en apposant sur la hanche de mon maître la marque S des sodomites. Moi, je sais comment faire jouir un homme… et comment le faire souffrir !...

Spohkh mentait à peine, les Vulcains étaient pour la plupart bisexuels. De plus n'avait-il pas su manipuler le pirate en satisfaisant sa répugnante concupiscence sexuelle ?

-... Et croyez-moi, vous allez regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt aux questions

Il posa juste sa main sur le creux de ses reins. Son toucher télépathique réveilla tous les nerf, aussi surement que s'il s'était servi d'un scalpel. Le prisonnier poussa un cri de douleur. Kahn'ess se leva pour contempler la scène avec intérêt. Cette façon de torturer était particulièrement intrigante... il comprenait mieux à présent comment son esclave s'y prenait pour l'amener à un tel sentiment de détente lorsqu'il le massait. Le vulcain devait avoir une sorte de pouvoir au bout des doigts.

Spohkh cessa sa stimulation, le temps de dire :

-A présent, parlez.

-Vas te faire foutre !

\- Être grossier ne changera rien à votre situation.

Spohkh recommença, la douleur fut plus violente encore, les cris se transformèrent en hurlements. Le Vulcain fit une nouvelle pose et le prisonnier n'attendit pas qu'il lui pose la question :

-Arrête ! Pitié, Arrête ! Je vais parler, je vais parler !

Il révéla les noms de ses complices, où, quand comment... que Kahn'ess prit en note. Spohkh enleva sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et il eut profondément honte de lui-même: la torture était un acte indigne d'un Vulcain. Les Klingons avaient-ils déteints sur lui ? Était-il en train d'adopter leur cruauté à force de les fréquenter?

-Achève donc de prendre ton plaisir. Intervint Kahn'ess avec un mauvais sourire : il avait vraiment apprécié ces hurlements de douleur, et avait très envie que son esclave recommence.

-Mon plaisir ? Quel plaisir ? Protesta Spohk. Un Vulcain n'éprouve aucun plaisir à faire souffrir.

Ah? bon, dommage... il allait prendre son pied d'une autre façon.

-Soit. Murmura Kahn'ess en se levant. Comme tu voudras.

Calmement, il s'empara du poignard qui pendait à la ceinture de Spohkh. Il saisit le prisonnier, encore à plat ventre sur la table, par les cheveux et, avec un grand sourire, lui trancha la gorge, froidement. Le sang gicla si fort qu'il lui éclaboussa le visage. Kahn'ess croisa le regard brièvement troublé de Spohkh. Il lui rendit son arme. Spohkh dut faire un violent effort pour remettre son corps en mouvement, horrifié par sa propre violence et celle de ce Klingon.

Kahn'ess sortit, la tête haute, accompagné de Spohkh. Ils virent aux regards effarés des hommes qu'ils les avaient épiés : ce Vulcain avait un pouvoir terrifiant et il était esclave du général.  
Kahn'ess donna la liste des noms et rentra dans ses quartiers.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

\- Tu as dis à l'autre minable que tu savais comment faire jouir un homme. Grommela Kahn'ess...

* * *

prenez le temps de me dire si vous êtes tenté de connaître la suite ?


	2. Kahn'ess le Klingon

**Fabliau Klingon-2**

* * *

Le soir était tombé. A présent, tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de torture. Tous savaient les étranges pouvoirs de ce Vulcain, le général avait entre ses mains une arme redoutable.

-Bientôt, vous n'aurez plus besoin que je vous soigne. Dit Spohkh doucement en lavant son dos.

Il essayait de de ne pas repenser à cette chose indigne qu'il avait faite. Lui, un Vulcain, il avait torturé un homme et été complice de sa mise à mort... que Surak lui vienne en aide...

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Répliqua sèchement Kahn'ess.

Kahn'ess semblait être retombé dans cette sorte d'apathie qui le prenait souvent le soir. Il contempla son corps. Il dit d'un air absent.

-Je déteste ces poils, _'ils'_ étaient tous si sales et si velus… débarrasse m'en, enlève-les moi tous !

Quelle irrationnelle lubie, comme si une épilation allait effacer les souvenirs d'un traumatisme. Mais Spohkh garda ses pensées pour lui.

-Je me dois de vous avertir que l'opération est douloureuse, maître.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Spohkh hésita puis avoua avec réticence :

\- _Ils_ m'ont épilé avant de me vendre sur cette planète, et ma pilosité n'a jamais repoussé.

Une façon comme une autre pour ces pirates d'humilier leurs captifs... Cela éveilla la curiosité de Kahn'ess

-Montre-moi.

Kahn'ess vit dans le bref regard offensé de Spohkh qu'il était profondément choqué par cette demande. Mais le Vulcain retrouva aussitôt son impassibilité.

\- Je veux voir. Insista Kahn'ess

Spohkh resta immobile, dans une tentative de résistance passive.

\- OBÉIS

Spohkh hésita à nouveau puis se dénuda. Il se tint droit et raide, le visage glacial. Il n'avait pas menti, il était totalement imberbe. Kahn'ess contempla longuement le Vulcain immobile. Son corps était athlétique et gracieux. Étonnement, il était parcouru de cicatrices: des marques de tortures, et sur sa hanche, ce S, le même sceau d'infamie que celui que lui avaient imprimé ses tortionnaires.

-Débarrasse m'en.

\- Je vais chercher les éléments nécessaires

Spohkh remit son pantalon et s'absenta plusieurs longues minutes. Il revint, et lentement, il confectionna et malaxa une crème épaisse aux odeurs sucrées, ainsi qu'une lotion. Pour une fois que ses connaissances scientifiques lui étaient utiles sur cette planète. Il commença par les aisselles.

Kahn'ess réprima un cris : Spohkh avait raison, cela faisait mal, mais la lotion qu'il étalait soulageait aussitôt… et quand Spohkh aura fini, son corps n'aura plus aucune ressemblance avec celui de ces porcs.

-Ce soir, tu joueras ta musique pour moi, et ensuite tu me masseras le dos avec tes mains magiques

Spohkh se retint de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucune magie à cela. Cela faisait partie des capacités psychiques des Vulcains, et il avait toujours été plus doué que ses congénères en cette matière.

ooo

Assis sur son lit, Kahn'ess relisait encore et encore les rapports, furieux. Il avait obtenu la victoire sur ses ennemis, mais au prix d'un tel massacre ! Tuer ses ennemis ne lui posait pas de problème, faire couler leur sang était honorable; mais gaspiller ainsi la vie de ses hommes lui déplaisait. Toutes ces informations commençaient à se mêler dans sa tête. Il sursauta lorsque Spohkh lui arracha posément les papiers des mains.

-Comment oses-tu ? Gronda Kahn'ess.

-Il vous faut vous reposer, maître, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Encore ce ton exaspérément calme...

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Grogna Kahn'ess

\- J'ai lu ces rapports. C'est le général M'rel Koloth qui a commis de nombreuses erreurs, il a voulu prendre des initiatives. Mais, comme il a été incapable de prendre en compte tous les paramètres de la situation, celles-ci se sont révélées désastreuses…

-…tu as vu cela, toi aussi… tu n'es pas un esclave ordinaire… ces marques que j'ai vues sur ton corps, ce qui m'est arrivé t'es arrivé aussi. Tu es un soldat.

Non, pas un soldat, il était... il avait été un scientifique, dans une autre vie. Les Klingons avait fait de lui un esclave-soldat... cette planète avait fait de lui un tortionnaire...

\- Je ne suis plus que votre esclave.

\- Parfait. Alors rend-moi ces papiers.

-Vous avez besoin de repos. Répliqua Spohkh imperturbablement

-Je ne parviendrai pas à dormir, et tes massages n'y changeront rien cette fois-ci. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis en colère!

Spohkh prit le temps de la réflexion. Peut-être qu'un massage pendant lequel il augmenterai les stimulus télépathiques de ses doigts, impliquant autant le torse que le dos

-Laissez-moi essayer autre chose de plus stimulant...

Kahn'ess se méprit sur ses propos, et fut aussitôt sur la défensive :

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir avec tes allusions ? Cracha-t-il. Je sais que tu es homo. Tu veux m'enculer, c'est ça? Histoire de me détendre ?

Spohkh parut brièvement choqué, autant par le sous-entendu de viol que par la grossièreté des propos

-Non, maître, un Vulcains ne s'accouple jamais sans le consentement de son partenaire !

Ils devaient bien être les seuls. Songea Kahn'ess. L'indignation de son esclave avait quelque chose de... rassurant. Il se souvint de ses propos dans la salle de torture, et sa curiosité se réveilla :

\- Combien as-tu eu d'amants?

Spohkh se raidit imperceptiblement. Pour quelle raison Kahn'ess posait-il une question aussi indiscrète?

\- Les Vulcains n'ont pas plusieurs partenaires. Répliqua-t-il en gardant son calme

\- Tu as dis à l'autre minable que tu savais comment faire jouir un homme. Grommela Kahn'ess. Lui aurais-tu menti ?

 _...faire jouir un homme..._ Spohkh commençait à soupçonner le but de ces questions et leurs conséquences potentielles. Était-ce que Kahn'ess allait lui ordonner ce faire, lui donner cette jouissance ?

-... non, les Vulcains ne mentent pas

\- Alors je reviens à ma première question. Insista Kahn'ess agacé par les réticences de son esclave à lui répondre

-... un.

\- ... un seul? C'était un Vulcain comme toi qui a aussi été vendu sur Qo'noS ?

\- Non. Il est mort. Répliqua Spohkh avec un inhabituel mépris.

Spohkh montait rarement des sentiments, pour qu'un tel dégoût transparaisse dans sa voix, c'est qu'il devait éprouver de la haine. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison :

\- C'était donc un ennemi. Il t'a pris de force?

Cette discussion devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Spohkh. Il chercha comment faire comprendre l'inconvenance de ces propos, mais Kahn'ess ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réflechir

\- Je veux une réponse ! Ordonna-t-il, cinglant

\- ...non. Il ne m'a pas pris de force

\- Pourquoi as-tu couché avec un ennemis de ton plein gré ? S'étonna Kahn'ess avec réprobation

\- Pour le manipuler et programmer la... pour détruire son vaisseau.

Kahn'ess ne releva pas le mot inconnu et sortit totalement de son apathie :

\- Tu t'es servi de ton corps comme une arme pour te venger ! Magnifique !

Le Klingon avait un grand sourire ravi. Il ajouta avec sérieux:

\- Vraiment... penses-tu que tu sauras me faire jouir?

A nouveau Spohkh se raidit.

\- Fais-le !

Spohkh ravala sa réticence. Lentement, il baissa la couverture. Il se pencha sur le sexe de son maître, déjà en train de se redresser, et posa ses lèvres sur lui. Kahn'ess frissonna par anticipation, curieux de découvrir de quoi était capable son esclave avec ses mains magiques. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y songeait...

Spohkh couvrit son sexe de baisers et de caresses suaves, comme lui avait appris à faire ce pirate répugnant. Il n'était pas vraiment attiré par ce genre de pratique qu'il trouvait peu hygiénique. (heureusement pour lui et son sens de la propreté, comme tous les soirs, il avait lavé son maître de ses mains) Il rationalisa la situation: il devait éviter au Klingon de tomber dans l'alcool, avec cette colère, il y avait de grand risque pour qu'il boive, beaucoup. Il était de son devoir de veiller au bien être de son maître. Un apaisement de nature sexuelle pouvait être de nature à lui procurer suffisamment de bien-être pour lui faire oublier son vin de feu.

Spohkh le prit dans sa bouche, lentement. Il le cajola de sa langue, de sa bouche, de ses lèvres. Kahn'ess soupira. Bien, c'est donc ainsi qu'il devait procéder. Spohkh le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, comme s'il allait l'avaler, le caressait de ses lèvres, de sa langue, ses mains parcouraient ses hanches, ses aines, ses bourses, ses doigts envoyaient de légères décharges télépathiques… Kahn'ess commença à jouir, il s'abandonna sans pour autant craquer. Spohkh dut prendre soin de lui ainsi longuement. Le Klingon résista aussi longtemps qu'il le put, afin de faire durer le plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un puissant orgasme.

Spohkh releva la tête, contempla son maître. Irrationnellement, il le trouva si beau, virilement beau, le visage tendu encore par le plaisir, allongé, abandonné... vulnérable. Comme il avait changé depuis le drame ! Grâce à un entraînement intensif, il avait considérablement musclé son corps. Et pourtant il n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce… Spohkh dut se retenir pour ne pas poser son index et son majeur sur les siens, en un baiser Vulcain. Il allait lui falloir méditer plus longuement pour chasser ces pensées incongrues de son esprit, pensées provoquées par une fellation, exécutée plus ou moins sous la contrainte, dont il n'avait même pas été de receveur.

Kahn'ess rouvrit les yeux, il avait beau être satisfait, il en voulait plus. Il regarda Spohkh et crut voir en lui une forme de désir, vite réprimé. Intrigué, il s'assit. Il posa sa main sur le visage de son esclave qui tressaillit à ce contact.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Cette fois Spohkh se figea. Il avait espéré éviter devoir en passer par là, mais il vit les pupilles dilatées de son maître, il comprit ce qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser, alors, il obéit.

\- Viens près de moi.

La voix du Klingon était presque douce, confirmant les soupçons du Vulcain. Spohkh s'assit sur ses genoux face à son maître, impassible et soumis. Kahn'ess suivit de ses mains le tracé des cicatrices.

\- Embrasse-moi. Ordonna Kahn'ess.

Le premier réflexe de Spohkh fut de tendre ses doigts, mais il se souvint que les Klingons embrassaient comme les humains. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître, comme à reculons. Kahn'ess le saisit par la nuque, et ne rencontra aucune opposition, alors il s'y attarda, tranquillement, et bécota les lèvres offertes et immobiles. C'était chaud et moelleux et tendre, et il en voulut plus. Il quitta à peine ses lèvres pour ordonner:

\- Ouvre la bouche et répond à mon baiser!

Elles s'entrouvrirent et il s'y engouffra. Spohkh n'avait jamais été embrassé. Il étudia la façon de faire du Klingon, et répondit à ce baiser. Kahn'ess fut prit d'un violent tremblement : un désir puissant commença à brûler dans ses veines. Il l'embrassa longuement, avec une sorte de furie. Spohkh était si docile. Son corps était souple et fermes sous ses mains, sa peau étonnement douce et chaude...

\- Prends-moi en toi. Gronda Kahn'ess

Spohkh se figea contre lui, pour la seconde fois, il perdit son impassibilité, pendant une fraction de secondes.

\- Est-ce un ordre? Demanda-t-il pourtant de sa voix imperturbable.

Kahn'ess réfléchit. Son érection était douloureuse, et il avait envie de ça. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait eu aucun partenaire sexuel. Ce Vulcain était certes un mâle, mais il avait beaucoup de grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements. Et il était tout ce qu'il avait _sous la main_ pour le moment. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir recours à aucun autre _esclave-à-plaisir._ Cependant, son Vulcain ne méritait pas d'être brutalisé.

\- Tu peux à nouveau utiliser ta bouche si cela te répugne. Concéda Kahn'ess.

C'est tout ce que Spohkh avait besoin d'entendre, de savoir qu'il lui restait encore un peu de son libre arbitre. Sans autres préliminaires, il enjamba les cuisse de Kahn'ess et le fit lentement pénétrer en lui. Le Vulcain ressentit une vive douleur, mais moins que la première fois avec le pirate qui avait prit plaisir à lui faire mal. Il n'eut aucun mal à la contrôler et à l'effacer. Tout comme il n'eut aucune difficulté à ordonner à son intimité d'émettre la lubrification nécessaire, afin que cet accouplement soit plus agréable pour son maître et moins douloureux pour lui. L'un des avantage de la bisexualité des mâles Vulcains. Il commença à bouger ses hanches.

\- oooh... bordel... Gémit le Klingon en lui agrippant la taille. Tu es bon et si étroit !

Kahn'ess se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, le serra contre lui.

\- Caresse-moi avec tes mains magiques! Ordonna-t-il entre deux gémissements de plaisir

Les mains du Vulcains parcoururent le corps de Kahn'ess, émettant d'infimes ondes télépathiques qui accentuèrent le plaisir du Klingon.

\- Oh... Bordel... tu es doué !

Doué, mais qui ne montrait aucun signe de plaisir. Impassible Vulcain têtu.

Kahn'ess eut subitement, violemment, envie de le faire crier, mais pas de douleur. Il se redressa, saisit son amant pour le coucher sur le lit. Il mit les jambes de Spohkh sur ses épaule pour l'avoir entièrement en son pouvoir et prendre le contrôle, et il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Le corps de Spohkh se raidit sous cet assaut.

Bien qu'étonné, Spohkh ne le montra pas. Kahn'ess ne semblait pas déterminé à le faire souffrir. Il avait les pupilles encore plus dilatée et le souffle court... non! Non, il ne devait absolument pas le trouver beau, il ne le fallait pas... Il rejeta cet affect derrière ses barrières mentale et analysa rapidement sa situation. Si le Klingon avait autant d'endurance que lors de la fellation, cela risquait de durer un long moment. Spohkh avait des grandes capacité télékinésiques au bout des doigts, mais il ne savait pas décompter le temps qui passe dans son esprit. Spohkh prit une grande respiration, détendit tous ses muscles et se soumit définitivement au bon vouloir de son maître.

Kanh'ess sentit que son Vulcain abandonnait la lutte, il en frémit de satisfaction. Il fit quelques va et vient, et trouva par hasard, un point en Spohkh qui lui arracha un gémissement étonné. Cela l'intrigua,il n'avait jamais pénétré d'homme. Alors il recommença, et sentit, cette fois-ci les chairs de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe enfoui en lui. Oh la fabuleuse trouvaille! Il savait maintenant comment il allait lui arracher ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il insista, encore et encore, avec jubilation, s'enfouissant de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à faire céder le Vulcain, et obtenir de lui ce cri qu'il voulait :

\- ... _ah ! va'ashiv!_ Supplia Spohkh. _Va'ashiv!_ [oui! encore!]

Kahn'ess devina plus qu'il ne comprit ces mots et il se sentit le Klingon le plus puissant du monde tandis qu'il noyait son amant dans le plaisir. Le Vulcain, son Vulcain, avait perdu toute son impassibilité, et l'enlaçait à présent avec passion, de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Son corps était brûlant et son intimité délicieusement étroite, humide et frémissante. Il le posséda longuement, sollicitant encore et encore ce nœud du plaisir en son amant. Kahn'ess tenta de conserver le contrôle, Spohkh était si magnifique, et délicieusement gémissant, mais il finit par se laisser emporter à son tour. Spohkh fut le premier à jouir et il entraîna Kahn'ess dans son sillage...

ooo

Il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Spohkh fut le premier à se lever, il alla se nettoyer puis revint. Doucement, il lava le sexe de son maître. Kahn'ess remarqua que le Vulcain était plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'en comprit pas la raison, il était pourtant parvenu à lui donner un orgasme.

\- T'ai-je fais mal?

-La pénétration a été douloureuse au début, c'est vrai. Mais je suis résistant. Chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter. Un accouplement est plus sain que l'alcool.

Kahn'ess afficha une mine boudeuse. Le Vulcain était redevenu si impassible, comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était jamais advenu. Non, pire, comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne le touchait en aucune façon. Kahn'ess se durcit. Peu lui importait. Que son Vulcain le veille ou non, il comptait bien le faire encore crier demain, et certainement pas de douleur.

-J'y songerai… joue ta musique pour moi. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre désormais.

Spohkh ne répondit pas, il allait lui être plus aisé de veiller sur lui. Les airs qu'il interpréta furent doux et sereins, comme des souvenirs anciens. Kahn'ess sembla s'assoupir.

Spohkh joua encore, il emplit ses yeux de la beauté de son maître, tout en se disant qu'il devait combattre ce sentiment irrationnel. Il devait pas oublier qu'il était un esclave, et que Kahn'ess était un maître. Puis il se leva, remonta la couverture, le borda.

Il alla chercher son futon et sa couette, mais ne s'allongea pas. Il enfila un pantalon de nuit et d'assit dans la position du lotus. Il éprouva un tiraillement au niveau de son intimité, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il ferma les yeux et commença sa méditation.

Il était très mécontent de lui-même.

Dans les bras de ce Klingon, il avait totalement perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Non, il n'y avait pas que cela. Kahn'ess avait tout fait pour le lui faire perdre. Il se rendit compte que Kahn'ess avait jubilé après avoir trouvé sa prostate et découvert ses propriétés sexuelles. Il s'était littéralement acharné dessus. Il était plus que probable que Kahn'ess allait vouloir recommencer, faisant de lui un _esclave-à-plaisir_...

Il était très mécontent de lui-même car il y avait pris du plaisir, beaucoup trop de plaisir, tant au niveau du sexe oral que anal.

Il était très mécontent de lui-même car il avait trop tendance à trouver que Kahn'ess était beau...

Il était très mécontent de lui-même car il cédait trop facilement à ces affects irrationnels.

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un Vulcain. Un Vulcain n'a pas de relation sexuelle en dehors du cadre du mariage, un Vulcain ne trouve pas qu'un homme est beau.

Et surtout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était qu'un esclave...

Mais Kahn'ess ne dormait pas. Les gestes si doux et si prévenant de ce Vulcain impassible étaient si apaisant… si rassurants… quelle ironie, lui le général en chef de cette armée, le maître tout puissant de ces soldats, lui avait besoin de se sentir rassuré…

Kahn'ess ouvrit les yeux. Il se regarda Spohkh. Il vit les traits tendus de son visage. Que faisait-il ainsi, immobile ? Confusément, Kahn'ess sentit? Eut la sensation? Perçut? Ressentit ? que Spohk était mécontent de lui-même. Était-il interdit à un Vulcain d'avoir du plaisir ?

Les pensées tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de Spohkh, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver une issue. Le souvenir des mots de Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem lui revint en mémoire : _prenez soin de lui de toutes les façons possibles_. Ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit pouvait être considéré comme une façon de prendre soin de son maître. Cela impliquait le fait qu'il allait certainement devoir renouveler cette opération à nouveau, et qu'il allait devoir assumer le fait de perdre son précieux contrôle à nouveau... La tension diminua peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il acceptait cette perspective.

Ça y est, son Vulcain se détendait, enfin. Kahn'ess vit ses traits s'apaiser. Il comprit confusément à quoi servait cette position étrange, certainement réfléchir à des problèmes pour en trouver une solution...

ooo

-Spohkh, prend cette arme et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Spohkh se figea. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kahn'ess, dès le réveil, lui avait fait bâtir cet enclos de toile accolé à la tente.

\- Pardon? …

Kahn'ess enleva sa tunique. Spohkh dut faire un effort pour détacher son regard de sa peau satinée, et ôta lui aussi sa chemise. Kahn'ess posa le pommeau de l'épée dans sa main, puis recula à une distance respectable

-Défend-toi, car moi je n'hésiterai pas !

Kahn'ess chargea. Les réflexes de Spohkh rejaillirent, il para le coup et attaqua à son tour. L'un et l'autre savaient se battre à la perfection. Spohkh avait été bien formé par ses instructeurs Klingon, et il avait aussi reçu des cours de self défense lors de ses études sur Vulcain. Leur duel dura un long moment. Un sourire de satisfaction éclairait le visage de Kahn'ess. L'un comme l'autre savait arrêter la trajectoire de son arme à quelques millimètres de la peau pour n'y laisser qu'une estafilade. Soudain, Kahn'ess tendit la main et Spohkh baissa son épée. Essoufflé, Kahn'ess jubilait :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu devais faire parti d'une troupe d'élite ! Notre bon roi voulait que tu sois mon garde du corps ! Mais comme il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, il a fait de toi mon esclave. T'a-t-il dit ses raisons ?

-Non, maître.

Kahn'ess le regarda longuement. Spohkh ne lui mentait pas. Il lui avait certifié que les Vulcains ne mentait pas, et, contre toute attente, il le croyait

-Tu m'enseigneras tout tes secrets de combat, mais aussi tout ce que tu as appris.

-… moi, vous enseigner ? Je ne suis qu'un esclave, et vous, vous êtes un général des armées du roi.

-Tu as dû être formé pour être un espion. Je veux savoir toutes tes techniques. Et tu dois aussi avoir des techniques propres à ta race. Je veux toutes les savoir!

-… vous savez que je suis un espion, et vous me conservez votre confiance ? Demanda Spohkh presque sévèrement

-Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je sais que je le peux. Je vais t'en donner la preuve : approche !

Lentement, Kahn'ess s'assit sur un tabouret. Il ouvrit sa braguette. Spohkh comprit ce que le Klingon attendait de lui, il obtempéra sans protester. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il vint s'agenouiller. Kahn'ess s'agrippa ses cheveux. Il exulta entre deux soupirs :

-Tu m'appartiens, Spohkh ! Désormais, tu seras mon garde du corps, mon arme, mon majordome, mon ordonnance, mon amant ! Tu es à moi! A moi seul! Devant les autres, désormais, tu m'appelleras _Général Kahn'ess_. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher un autre homme que moi, car pour cela je t'égorgerai de mes mains !

Il força Spohkh à relever la tête. Il croisa son regard insondable. Spohkh répondit sobrement :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Kahn'ess fut un élève avide et doué. Il y eut comme un second souffle dans les batailles. Au fil des confrontations, Kahn'ess devenait de plus en plus habile, avisé, imprévisible, retors, même. Il appliquait tous les secrets de Spohkh, déployait habilement un vaste réseau d'espions autour de ses ennemis…

* * *

 **à suivre**

Cela n'était pas la première fois que le vieux M'rel Koloth s'opposait à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il devenait carrément insultant.


	3. Spohkh le Vulcain

**Fabliau Klingon-3**

* * *

Cela n'était pas la première fois que le vieux M'rel Koloth s'opposait à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il devenait carrément insultant. Kahn'ess et le vieux général Klingon se tenaient face à face, se toisant comme deux prédateurs en duel, et Spohkh était un pas derrière son maître, impassible, mais prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de Kahn'ess

\- Vos décisions sont des décisions de lâche ! Depuis que vous vous baladez partout avec votre petit mignon, vous vous comportez comme une femmelette! Vous vous envoyez trop souvent en l'air avec cet esclave !

Il y eut un murmure indigné autour de la table. Quoique faisait, ou pas, le général Kahn'ess avec son esclave, il avait guidé son armée sans jamais faillir et avait remporté un grand nombre de batailles. Certains avaient remarqué que cela coïncidait avec l'arrivée de ce Vulcain, mais se gardaient bien d'en parler

Dans tous les cas, ces victoires n'avait en aucune façon été obtenues grâce aux conseils de M'rel Koloth. Et c'était ce qui exaspérait le plus le vieux général : sur un ton plutôt agacé, Kahn'ess venait une fois de plus de lui faire sèchement comprendre que ses propositions étaient stupides.

Kahn'ess resta impassible face à l'insulte, imitant au mieux l'attitude impavide de Spohkh. Depuis quelques temps, il s'entraînait à rester le plus neutre possible en toute circonstance. Et pour ces généraux, c'était extrêmement déconcertant, pour ne pas dire inquiétant. D'autant plus que ses colères froides pouvaient exploser de façon imprévisible. Kahn'ess avait demandé à Spohkh de lui enseigner aussi la langue Vulcaine, et il s'était révélé, là aussi, un élève doué.

Ces propos étaient injurieux, autant pour lui que pour Spohkh. Cela ne pouvait rester impuni. Il était temps de bien faire comprendre que son Vulcain était bien plus qu'un simple esclave.

\- _Sta'uh, n'SPohkh!_ _Sta'uh n'ish-veh na'nash-veh_ (Tue, Spohkh! tue-le pour moi)

Spohkh se figea, entendre cet ordre abject prononcé dans des mots de sa langue lui fut douloureux... Il ne pouvait se permettre de protester en public. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'un Vulcain n'était pas un assassin. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre une telle attitude devant tous ces généraux.

La mort dans l'âme, d'un geste si rapide qu'il passa presque inaperçu, il posa la main sur la nuque de M'rel Koloth. Le Klingon n'eut pas le temps de lutter, Spohkh émit une décharge psychique si violente qu'il court-circuita totalement le cerveau du Klingon. Puis il brisa sa nuque, lui offrant une mort rapide et totalement indolore (et totalement indigne du point de vue d'un guerrier Klingon). L'homme s'effondra aussitôt, comme un pantin désarticulé.

Kahn'ess regarda Spohkh avec une jubilation visible puis retrouva son impassibilité.

\- L'un d'entre-vous a-t-il d'autres commentaires constructifs à me faire sur ma sexualité ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire menaçant.

Le silence répondit à sa question

\- Bien. Revenons au sujet de notre réunion.

Spohkh passa un long moment à se frotter les mains sur son pantalon, afin de se défaire de la sensation de souillure induite par le fait d'avoir tué d'un homme. Kahn'ess venait de faire de lui un assassin... Il se plongea dans un état de semi méditation...

\- Spohkh, reste pas debout comme ça. Cingla la voix de Kahn'ess. Assis-toi

Il n'y avait qu'un seul tabouret de libre : celui de M'rel Koloth, à la droite de Kahn'ess. Spohkh haussa un demi-sourcil. Les généraux comprirent parfaitement le message. L'esclave avait prouvé sa loyauté, avait montré qu'il pouvait se comporter en guerrier, son maître voulait qu'il soit respecté comme tel. Spohkh prit place à coté de son maître.

La réunion se poursuivit. Un plan fut décidé.

\- Spohkh. Quelles sont les failles de ce plan? Dit Kahn'ess

Le Vulcain montra brièvement un étonnement. Il était habitué à ce que son maître lui demande son avis, mais jamais en public. Et surtout pas devant ses pairs

\- Et je veux une franchise absolue. Ordonna Kahn'ess.

Spohkh avait mis de coté son besoin de méditer pour écouter attentivement les propos échangés. Spohkh détailla donc les quelques failles de ce plan de bataille. Il révéla aussi les faiblesses qu'ils avaient détectées dans les façons de se battre des clans ennemis.

Passé la première surprise, les Klingons comprirent qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à suivre les avis de ce hors-monde que leur Général en chef ne traitait pas vraiment en esclave. Certains se surprirent à l'envier : Kahn'ess avait là une arme vivante redoutable, puissante physiquement et intellectuellement.

ooo

Enfin, le soir était tombé.

Spohkh éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin de méditer, il sentait que sa raison commençait à se fissurer. Le sang du Klingon restait irrationnellement collé à ses mains, même s'il ne l'avait pas réellement fait coulé. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion perceptive. Mais son maître lui avait demandé de procéder à ses soins d'hygiène. Il avait donc dû repousser, encore, ce besoin.

Kahn'ess se laissait laver par Spohkh, comme tous les soirs, et il savait qu'ensuite, comme le disait son Vulcain, ils s'accoupleraient, et cette simple pensée lui plaisait plus qu'il n'était possible le dire.

\- Sais-tu que tu représentes la concrétisation charnelle d'un fantasme Klingon?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es une arme, Spohkh. Puissante, rapide, efficace. Et tu sais à quel point, nous les Klingons, nous apprécions nos armes. Si nous avions été seuls dans la pièce quand tu m'as débarrassé de ce vieux con, je t'aurai pris sur la table !

\- Un vulcain n'est pas une arme. Un Vulcain ne tue pas. Mon peuple est un peuple pacifiste. Protesta Spohkh

\- Certes. Mais tu vis actuellement sur Qo'noS et tu m'appartiens. Tu seras ce que je voudrai que tu sois !

Kahn'ess tendit la main qu'il crocheta à la nuque de Spohkh. Il lui prit un baiser passionné.

\- Et tu es la plus belle arme qu'il m'ait été donné de posséder!

\- Je n'ai pas fini de vous laver.

Kahn'ess s'était habitué à cet air butté. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait remarqué l'hygiène méticuleuse de son esclave. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait de lui tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il s'abandonna aux doux soins de son arme personnelle.

Comme les mains de Spohkh pouvaient être douces et caressantes. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, un désir nouveau germait en Kahn'ess, amplifié par la magnifique mise à mort de M'rel Koloth. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, nus. Kahn'ess s'allongea sur le ventre.

Spohkh le massa longuement. Il voulait retarder le moment où il allait, une fois de plus, devoir accepter de perdre pied dans les étreintes de cet homme. Il se savait à présent totalement incapable d'y résister, Kahn'ess l'avait bien _conditionné._

Kahn'ess prit sa décision et ordonna soudain :

-Allonge-toi, Spohkh… non, sur le dos.

Kahn'ess prit le sexe de son Vulcain dans la main et commença à le stimuler.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Spohkh en haussant un sourcil

\- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire!

Dès qu'il obtint une érection, Kahn'ess se pencha et, pour la première fois, y goûta de la pointe de sa langue. Spohkh sursauta mais parvint à se taire, difficilement.

Kahn'ess eut un grognement approbateur : ce pénis joliment vert avait un goût surprenant, un goût sucré et cela réveilla sa gourmandise. Il avait toujours aimé la viande saignante, plutôt vivante, de préférence dangereusement vivante, même... et les mets sucrés. Il constata que ce pénis de hors-monde suintait un liquide glissant, doux comme du miel. Il se régala et joua longuement avec lui, comme Spohkh le faisait avec lui, jusqu'à lui arracher des soupirs étouffés.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il s'assit sur les hanches de Spohkh, et le Vulcain comprit :

\- Attendez! Pas comme cela! Il faut préparer la...

Mais Kahn'ess le surplomba et, brutalement, de ses mains sur ses épaules, il le coucha se force sur le lit. Il gronda, presque menaçant.

\- J'ai dit : ferme-là !

Lentement, il le fit pénétrer en lui. Kahn'ess comprit à ses dépends ce que son esclave avait voulu lui expliquer, mais il était trop tard, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. La douleur ne lui faisait pas peur. Si Spohkh supportait la pénétration, alors lui aussi le pouvait. Mais, bordel, ça faisait vraiment mal. Spohkh se leva sur un coude afin que sa main atteigne le creux des reins de Kahn'ess. Il sentit distinctement les ondes télépathiques de ses doigts atténuer la douleur et relaxer son intimité et il eut un premier frisson de plaisir, qui lui fit l'effet d'une promesse... Spohkh et ses mains magiques...

Lentement, Kahn'ess commença à bouger, et il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus aucune, c'était à la fois étrange et très agréable. Spohkh s'était rallongé. Il était immobile, impassible... quoique... ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration plus rapide. Son Vulcain était beau, si beau, son arme létale, son Vulcain à lui ... à lui seul.

Kahn'ess sursauta sous la brutale décharge de jouissance qui lui crispa les reins. Il venait de trouver en lui-même ce point de non retour qui faisait tant gémir Spohkh quand il le harcelait en lui. Il décida de s'y attarder, et oh bordel, c'était vraiment intolérablement bon.

Les pensées de Spohkh perdaient peu à peu toute rationalité, rien qu'au magnifique spectacle de cet homme, ce fier guerrier, qui le chevauchait et luttait pour ne pas perdre pied. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit, sur ses genoux. Kahn'ess l'enlaça en gémissant.

Les mains de Spohkh jaillirent sur ses hanches, chaudes, puissante, elles le guidèrent, tandis qu'il bougeait les reins en cadence afin de pénétrer encore plus profondément lui.

Oui... il en voulait plus... plus fort... Kahn'ess se redressa soudain et le repoussa. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Son orgueil de guerrier lui interdisait le dire en Klingon, alors il le dit en Vulcain.

\- _Sarlah'uh. Sarlah'uh svi'nash-veh_ (viens, viens en moi)

Lentement, Spohkh se coucha sur lui. Il posa ses cuisses à sa taille et vint en lui, avec précaution, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Kahn'ess haussa ses hanches pour l'avoir entièrement en lui plus vite.

\- Vas-y ! Gronda-t-il. Je ne suis pas fragile! Soit fort !

Mais Spohkh ne fut pas violent. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et avait déjà perdu toute raison. Il voulait le posséder totalement. Il resta obstinément sourd aux protestations et aux ordres de Kahn'ess, il resta intensément doux. Kahn'ess se débattit et ils luttèrent. Mais Spohkh maîtrisa Kahn'ess à chaque fois qu'il essaya de reprendre le dessus. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins bien placés pour le soumettre définitivement à lui, Kahn'ess cessa de se débattre. Spohkh saisit ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaule et afin qu'il soit totalement et entièrement soumis à son bon vouloir.

Irrationnellement, Spohkh avait besoin d'aimer, avait besoin de douceur, juste un peu, juste une fois, dans cet impitoyable monde de guerriers. Alors, cette douceur, il se l'appropria par la contrainte. Il fut extraordinairement doux, lascif et précautionneux, enlaçant avec force Kahn'ess tout contre lui. Il le guida vers les sommets du plaisir, retardant à chaque fois l'explosion des sens, le frustrant et le satisfaisant tout à la fois.

Spohkh cependant finit par totalement perdre pied à son tour. Cédant aux atavismes de sa race, et il n'y eut plus de douceur du tout, juste la bestialité possessive de leurs sangs bouillonnants... et Kahn'ess obtint à son tour ce qu'il avait recherché.

Spohkh reprit conscience de ses actes quand il s'allongea à coté de Kahn'ess. Il lui avait désobéi lors de cet accouplement. Il avait soumis de force son maître à ses propres désirs personnels... il avait contraint son maître à se soumettre à son esclave...

-... quand je dis que tu es une arme... Ricana Kahn'ess avec satisfaction, tout en reprenant son souffle...une arme implacablement efficace !

Il regarda Spohkh puis s'étira avec l'expression d'un prédateur repus.

\- Maître. Je vous ai désobéis

\- ...hum ? Grommela Kahn'ess

\- Je me suis opposé à vous lors de cet accouplement

... opposé à lui? De quoi parlait donc Spohkh? Ah...oui... comment expliquer à Spohkh sans perdre la face qu'il avait adoré être ainsi soumis par sa force tranquille, sa furieuse douceur et que cela avait décuplé son plaisir...

\- Nous avons lutté... en effet... mais les Klingons aiment la lutte. Si tu tiens tant à être puni, je le ferai _à ma façon_ , demain matin... Mais je te signale que je t'avais aussi ordonné d'être fort... apparemment, Vulcains et Klingons n'ont pas la même définition de ce mot... Pour le moment, j'ai trop envie de dormir.

Spohkh comprit parfaitement au fiel dans sa voix en quoi allait consister cette _punition_. Il en eut un frisson d'anticipation.

Kahn'ess s'endormit rapidement. Spohkh put enfin entamer sa méditation. Il eut du mal à détacher ses yeux du Klingon. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire... ce que cet homme venait de lui donner... d'accepter de lui... cette pseudo-menace... Comme il était facile de s'illusionner, de penser qu'ils étaient amants, il osa à peine penser le mot _T'hy'la_ , et non pas maître et esclave... Spohkh devait absolument éviter de tomber dans ce piège...

Ce Klingon, cet homme, possessif, cruel mais loyal, avait fissuré tous ses boucliers, un à un. Il avait obtenu sa loyauté, s'était approprié son corps, tant et si bien que Spohkh en était venu à éprouver un désir physique pour lui, qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir être totalement assouvi. Bien que Spohkh n'ait initié aucun lien mentaux entre eux, Kahn'ess le devinait comme s'il avait un accès à son esprit, tout comme il percevait les émotions de ce Klingon. Et il avait tué pour lui, froidement. Quel piètre Vulcain il était devenu, totalement assujetti à cet homme...

ooo

Il y eut la grande parade dans les larges avenus de la capitale. Le général Kahn'ess revenait à la capitale en triomphateur absolu.

Kahn'ess avait imposé _son_ traité de paix, aux vainqueurs comme aux vaincus. Il avait personnellement tranché la gorge de tous ceux qui avaient osé le contredire, et il l'avait fait en Klingon, avec un grand sourire sadique. Ceux qui l'avait trahi, il les avait fait mettre à mort par Spohkh. Il savait que son Vulcain haïssant prendre des vies, mais il savait à présent comment _se faire pardonner._

Kahn'ess avait établi cette paix avec méticulosité afin d'éviter que ces guerres ne se renouvellent. Dans ce but, il avait pris soin à ne pas humilier les vaincus, ce qui avait particulièrement étonné tous les protagonistes.

Kahn'ess avait organisé de longs symposiums avec les états major des deux camps. Il avait maintenu à leurs postes les meilleurs hommes, ceux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et destitué les avides de pouvoirs et les incapables.

Il n'avait pas organisé de massacre des prisonniers ennemis, comme il était coutume de le faire. Le général avait expliqué avec un aplomb déconcertant qu'il n'y avait plus d'armée ennemie puisqu'il avait pris leur commandement. Les soldats prisonniers furent incorporés dans la grande armée, honorés pour leur courage au combat, puis libérés de leur service. Il purent retourner dans leur famille, la tête haute. Kahn'ess gagna ainsi le respect des armées des deux camps, leur respect et leur fidélité.

Il n'y eut pas de pillage dans les conquises non plus. S'il voulait pouvoir prélever des impôts pour le roi, il était stupide de dévaster de futurs réservoirs de richesses... la logique ce son raisonnement était implacable.

Nul ne le savait, Kahn'ess avait écouté les conseils avisés de Spohkh.

Toujours à deux pas derrière lui, Spohkh ne montrait pas la fierté qui emplissait son âme, un Vulcain n'éprouve pas de fierté, même si cette victoire était aussi un peu la sienne, Kahn'ess lui même le lui disait.

ooo

Dans la grande salle de réception, le Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem juH (Roi Tre'Gok de la maison Kordem) se leva à son arrivé : c'était là un très grand honneur qu'il lui faisait. Comme Kahn'ess avait changé ! Il avait toujours ce visage juvénile, mais à présent il était presque aussi grand que Spohkh, et son regard était froid et déterminé. Kahn'ess, comme chacun de ses hommes, s'agenouilla devant le roi.

-Levez-vous, _PeQ_ Kahn'ess . (général Kahn'ess)

Il y eut des murmures. Le roi vouvoyait le général !

-Jamais notre royaume n'a connu plus belle victoire. Vous avez mené notre armée avec un courage sans faille et une grande sagesse. Notre royaume a besoin de vous, je vous nomme premier ministre.

Kahn'ess s'assombrit. Cet honneur ne lui faisait pas le moins de monde plaisir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à son domaine, cultiver ses terres et veiller à nouveau sur ses paysans comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il avait tué de ses mains l'assassin de sa mère… il avait alors douze ans à peine… Ce n'était pas très Klingon, mais il s'en fichait. Son devoir était avant tout tourné vers ses serfs qui lui avaient toujours été loyaux. Même après que le traître-assassin se soit emparé de son domaine. Ils l'avaient caché, protégé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour se venger et reprendre sa place.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, majesté. Ronchonna Kahn'ess .

-Je vois que cela ne vous plaît guère, mais ce pays a encore besoin de vous, PeQ Kahn'ess .

Kahn'ess ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas s'opposer au roi. Pourtant il savait qu'un geste de lui suffirait pour que l'armée le place sur son trône. Heureusement pour ce roi, Kahn'ess n'avait jamais été attiré par le pouvoir pour le pouvoir.

ooo

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Kahn'ess se rendait en ce lieu. Officiellement, ce n'était qu'une balade à cheval pour se détendre en compagnie de Spohkh. Il ne cachait plus à présent que le Vulcain était son premier conseillé, le premier ministre du premier ministre. Il avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'il soit respecté comme tel. Le premier acte qu'il avait accompli lors de sa prise de pouvoir avait été de lui ôter son collier d'esclave.

Nul n'osait les suivre. Au cœur de la forêt, ils retrouvèrent leurs espions. Tous ces hommes avaient été formé en même temps que Spohkh, à la même école que lui. Avant de devenir l'esclave de Kahn'ess , Spohkh avait été leur chef et avait su gagner leur respect.

Au début, ils regardèrent avec rancune le maître de leur chef. Mais ils ne furent pas longs à constater la loyauté de Spohkh envers lui. Il leur donna le chois : se mettre comme lui au service de Kahn'ess , ou continuer à servir le roi. Avant de donner leur réponse, ils enquêtèrent sur lui. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur plu. Ils acceptèrent.

Spohkh leur avait demandé de le renseigner sur les raisons réelles qu'avait eues le roi à le mettre au service exclusif de Kahn'ess. Ce qu'ils comprirent avaient de quoi déstabiliser le pays. Le visage de Spohkh se figea en lisant le rapport. Kahn'ess se refit expliquer leur découverte. Cette information lui déplaisait plus que tout au monde.

-Nul ne doit jamais savoir. Ordonna-t-il.

-Mais, Général. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. La cour doit savoir.

-Non. A mes yeux, cela est sans importance ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de continuer à veiller sur la paix de ce royaume. Il y a eu assez de guerres et de massacres ! Depuis que ma naissance, je n'ai vu que cela, cela doit cesser ! Et peu m'importe si certains trouvent de la gloire dans le sang de leurs ennemis. Muselez tous ceux qui savent. Faites leur comprendre que vous tuerez quiconque révélera ce secret. J'ai une confiance totale en vous, je sais que vous saurez agir avec discrétion et discernement.

L'espion redressa la tête. Les mots de Kahn'ess le liaient à lui de façon irrévocable car ils étaient la sincérité même. Il posa la main sur son cœur, c'est ainsi que se saluaient les espions du clan de Spohkh. Kahn'ess répondit à son salut avec un sourire fier et confiant.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, mon général !

ooo

L'attentat n'avait fait que peu de victimes. Kahn'ess s'en était sorti sans une égratignure, par contre Spohkh avait été blessé légèrement. Mais cela suffit à plonger Kahn'ess dans une colère noire, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, des rumeurs couraient sur les relations réelles entre ces deux hommes. S'ils se parlaient peu en public, ils semblaient se comprendre avec d'infimes gestes, et cela trahissait leur grande complicité. Certains serviteurs prétendaient avoir surpris des _choses_ … et cette toute colère de Kahn'ess à la vue du sang vert de Spohkh…

L'enquête fut rapide, et la cité où se cachaient les conspirateurs fut trouvée, non loin de la capitale. Les conjurés furent arrêtés. Il apparut qu'ils avaient de nombreux complices parmi les habitants. Kahn'ess se rendit dans la demeure du maire de la ville. Il lui fit réunir toute sa famille :

-Les villageois étaient les complices des traîtres. Ils vont tous passer au fil de l'épée ! Je te laisse en vie, juste le temps d'admirer le spectacle !

Il y eut un grand silence. Nul n'osa intervenir de peur de courroucer d'avantage le premier ministre. Le roi lui avait quasiment abandonné tous les pouvoirs, et n'intervenait plus maintenant que pour signer ses décrets et confirmer ses décisions.

Soudain, une jeune femme terrorisée fut jetée aux pieds de Kahn'ess .

-Pitié, monseigneur, pitié pour les innocents ! Tous ne sont pas des traîtres ! Il y a des enfants, ils n'ont rien fait contre vous ! Pitié !

\- Une humaine. Constata Spohkh.

Il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré. Le but de son déplacement spatial avait été de se rendre sur la planète Terre. Ainsi, les pirates avaient aussi intercepté aussi des vaisseaux terriens. C'était la première qu'il croisait un humain sur cette planète. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre dans ce monde rude et sans pitié?

Spohkh s'accroupit à coté d'elle, prit le menton de la fille et le leva vers lui. Elle avait le visage trempé de larmes. Oui, les humains étaient réputés pour être hyper-émotifs. Kahn'ess croisa le regard de son esclave. Ils eurent un de ces dialogues muets qui effrayaient tant les gens.

-Qu'as-tu donc à me proposer en échange ? Demanda Kahn'ess froidement

-Je n'ai que ma vie à vous offrir, monseigneur. Répondit-elle en tremblant d'horreur.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu dis ! Es-tu vraiment prête à _tout_ accepter ?

-Je vous offre ma vie, monseigneur. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez de moi. Mais je vous en supplie, épargnez au moins les innocents !

Kahn'ess la contempla en silence. Elle parlait contre sa volonté, c'était visible. On avait dû lui promettre mille tortures si elle échouait. Bien que Spohkh ne montrait aucune émotion, Kahn'ess sentit qu'il était fasciné, intéressé, ému, par cette petite, et Kahn'ess subitement eut envie de faire plaisir à son Vulcain. Peu lui importait la vengeance. Il se contenterait de mettre à mort les responsables de cet attentat, lentement, très lentement.

-Soit. Trancha Kahn'ess froidement. Tu seras mon esclave. Emmène-là, Spohkh.

Spohkh prit la jeune fille épouvantée dans ses bras et la souleva en se levant.

* * *

 **à suivre**

\- Général, c'est une humaine. Elle appartient à une race extrêmement fragile, physiquement et émotionnellement.

* * *

Prenez le temps de de me dire si vous avez aimé...


	4. Esclave Humaine

**Fabliau Klingon - 4**

* * *

Spohkh la posa à terre quand ils furent dans la chambre de Kahn'ess. Il l'avait gardée contre lui pendant tout le trajet.

\- Met la sur le lit.

Sur le lit... Il désobéit et la posa debout à coté de lui, tremblante. Il tenta de raisonner son maître :

\- Général, c'est une humaine. Elle appartient à une race extrêmement fragile, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Kahn'ess ne répondit rien. Après l'avoir vue blottie dans les bras de Spohkh, après avoir perçu le trouble qu'elle provoquait en son Vulcain, il s'était mis à la désirer avec violence. Il la voulait et il l'aurait. Et il savait parfaitement comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans avoir besoin de recourir à la violence. Il laissa à Spohkh un peu de temps pour commencer à apprivoiser cette humaine. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, son Vulcain se pencha doucement sur l'Humaine.

\- Dites-moi, jeune Humaine. Demanda Spohkh d'une voix calme d'où perçait de la bienveillance; Quelle tache vos maîtres avaient-ils confiée ?

Elle prit une grande respiration pour essayer de ne pas paniquer :

\- Je gardais leurs petits enfants, monseigneur.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait survécu, elle avait dû être traitée à peu près correctement, comme un jouet rare. Elle était maigre, mais semblait en bonne santé

\- Tu n'as jamais été utilisée sexuellement? Demanda Kahn'ess un peu abruptement

Elle eut un geste de recul et de dégoût face à la crudité de ces propos, horrifiée par ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Kahn'ess ne releva pas le bref regard réprobateur de Spohkh.

\- Non, monseigneur !

\- Tu es jolie, Tu me plais. Dit Kahn'ess d'une voix rauque de Spohkh connaissait trop bien.

Le Vulcain sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie s'emparer de lui. Il lutta pour chasser ce sentiment irrationnel. S'il appartenait à Kahn'ess, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Et cette humaine était plus une victime qu'une rivale, une victime terrorisée.

\- Commence par lui ôter ce collier, ça lui abîme le cou. Ensuite, soumet-la pour moi avec tes doigts magiques. Ainsi, elle ne se débattra pas et je ne l'abîmerai pas

L'Humaine se mit à trembler plus violement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas du Vulcain.

\- Maître, ce n'est pas moral! Protesta Spohkh sans pour autant lever le ton. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est terrorisé et en aucun cas consentante.

\- C'est sans doute immoral pour un Vulcain. Mais moi, je suis Klingon, elle est à moi et je la veux.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez vous accoupler avec moi autant que vous le voulez. Rétorqua Spohkh impassiblement

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, après elle. Répliqua Kahn'ess la voix remplie de sous-entendus

\- Je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Pourquoi forcer cette humaine au risque de la briser?

\- Fais ce que je t'ordonne. Grommela Kahn'ess qui commençait à perdre patience

\- Ne pouvez-vous attendre au moins qu'elle s'habitue à votre présence ? Insista Spohk

\- Ça suffit! Je la veux maintenant ! Je sais que tu es capable de la soumettre sans violence. OBEIS !

Spohkh comprit que cette fois-ci, aucun de ses arguments ne le ferai changer d'avis. Il se résigna à lui obéir, une fois de plus.

Elle avait assisté à leur échange avec étonnement. Cet homme étrange au visage impassible et à la voix sans émotion bravait leur maître pour prendre sa défense. Elle se sentit reconnaissante envers lui, même si il avait échoué à lui épargner ce qui l'attendait.

\- Comment vous nommez-vous, jeune Humaine ? Demanda Spohkh en laissant à nouveau percer sa sollicitude.

\- Naëlys. Bredouilla-t-elle

\- Essayez de vous détendre, Naëlys et tout se passera bien. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Est ce que cela va être douloureux ? Supplia-t-elle en tremblant

\- Non, il s'agit d'une forme d'hypnose. Je ne lirai rien dans votre esprit, je vais simplement en chasser toute peur. Essayez de vous détendre, ce sera totalement indolore, vous avez ma parole.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait établi de fusion mentale avec une autre personne. Il posa ses doigts sur son visage, avec douceur, et elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il perçut que cet esprit était d'une grande douceur. Il sentit qu'elle vivait dans la peur en permanence. Irrationnellement, il eut profondément envie de la protéger. Dans ce monde où la violence régnait en maître, un être aussi fragile ne pouvait pas survivre sans protection.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter Kahn'ess. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse cet accouplement forcé comme un traumatisme, mais comment procéder ?

Naëlys ferma les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose frôler son esprit... elle perçut une présence chaleureuse et protectrice, réconfortante contre laquelle elle vint se réfugier. Elle avait tant besoin de se sentir protégée. Était-ce l'esprit de cet homme étrange aux oreilles pointues? Cette présence bienveillante semblait lui demander de lui faire confiance, et elle décida de la lui accorder. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait de moins en moins peur, son corps cessa de trembler, le nœud dans sa gorge disparut. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'étonna à trouver que le général était beau, et ressentit une étrange chaleur au creux de ses reins. Elle remercia Spohkh en pensée.

Spohkh avait réussi. Naëlys n'éprouvait plus aucune peur et il avait même réussi à semer en elle les graines d'un désir physique. Il n'en éprouva cependant aucune satisfaction. Même s'il lui épargnait la souffrance, il n'en était pas moins complice d'un abus.

Lentement, sur un geste de Kahn'ess, Spohkh ôta à Naëlys tous ses vêtements, qui ne les quitta pas de son regard brûlant. A nouveau, il la souleva, avec délicatesse, et la posa, doucement, sur le lit où le Klingon était déjà nu. Son corps puissamment musclé était couvert de cicatrices.

\- Soyez doux avec elle et patient, Général. Je lui ai enlevé sa peur, mais celle-ci peut revenir au moindre geste un peu brusque

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie de la casser. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque

Elle s'allongea en tremblant, mais ce n'était plus de la peur. La main de Spohkh se posa sur ses cheveux, comme pour maintenir ce fragile état de confiance. Elle sentit confusément que cette main émettait une douce chaleur, presque protectrice.

Kahn'ess se pencha sur elle et prit sa bouche dans un baiser. Timidement, elle y répondit et il en fut satisfait. Une fois de plus son Vulcain avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Il prit le temps de visiter longuement sa bouche en la serrant aussi doucement que possible contre lui. Douce fragile Humaine.

Il glissa ses lèvres et ses mains sur son cou, descendit sur ses seins, les câlina avec gourmandise, elle frémit. Il les sentit durcir sous ses attentions.

Kahn'ess poursuivit sa flânerie le long de son corps, se délectant des soupirs qu'il obtenait d'elle. Couché tout contre Naëlys, Spohkh posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, afin de la rassurer. Dans sa _vie d'avant_ , il se souvenait avoir lu que les gestes de cette nature étaient considérés comme sécurisant pour les humains.

Elle avait les deux mains posée à plat sur le lit, paume vers le haut. Pris d'un désir subit, Spohkh posa son index et son majeur sur les siens en un baiser Vulcain. Il resta attentif à la réaction de Naëlys, prêt à retirer sa main au moindre signe de rejet. Elle tourna son regard vers Spohkh, cet affleurement était si doux. Il y avait comme un appel dans ces yeux, une demande qu'il comprit. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux le recevoir.

Kahn'ess les regarda faire avec un sourire satisfait, en se promettant d'ordonner à Spohkh de lui faire à lui aussi cet attouchement avec les doigts qui semblait tant émouvoir cette Humaine.

Naëlys était de plus de plus troublée. Ces deux hommes n'avaient que des gestes très… doux…? Spohkh la frôlait à peine de ses doigts sur les siens, de ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un respect absolu, Kahn'ess la caressait avec empressement mais sans violence aucune

Naëlys eut un gémissement étonné quand la bouche Kahn'ess s'attaqua aux chairs fragiles entre ses cuisses. Il prit le temps de l'explorer dans ses moindres recoins avec gourmandise et eut la satisfaction orgueilleuse de lui arracher un orgasme rien qu'avec ces attentions : il l'avait vaincue. A présent, il savait qu'il ne risquait plus en aucun cas de la blesser. Ce qui allait lui donner l'opportunité de recommencer, plus tard...

Mais pour le moment, il était temps pour lui de s'approprier ce corps vierge. Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra avec précaution. Il avait oublié combien le sexe d'une femme était différent de l'intimité d'un homme. C'était moelleux, infiniment ouaté, délectablement chaud et humide... Doucement, sans violence, il la posséda. Il la fit gémir, encore et encore. Il acheva de gagner sa confiance : elle l'enserra de ses bras, s'ouvrit à lui. La fragilité de ce corps contre le sien excitait encore plus ses sens. Patiemment, il l'amena jusqu'à la jouissance, puis l'orgasme et il en retira un plaisir sans nom.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis il se leva. Il contourna le lit. Il baissa soudain le pantalon de Spohkh qui était resté allongé à coté de Naëlys. Le Vulcain ne protesta pas quand il l'empoigna par les hanches, il ne protestait jamais. Sans autres formes préliminaires, il le pénétra. Spohkh ne put se retenir de geindre de surprise et de douleur mêlés. D'habitude, Kahn'ess prenait au moins le temps de faire monter le désir, il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il provoqué la colère du général en embrassant Naëlys?

Kahn'ess était violent, et chaque coup de rein lui arrachait un gémissement rauque, à la limite de la douleur. Spohkh se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses soupirs, mais ce n'étaient plus des gémissements de souffrance, contre toute attente, cette violence possessive lui fut hautement excitante.

Kahn'ess avait un but, rapprocher affectivement cette femme de Spohkh en éveillant son empathie. Une fois cela fait, son Vulcain allait pouvoir apprivoiser cette Humaine pour lui. Son Spohkh était fort et solide, il savait qu'il pouvait résister à cette violence... et visiblement, il y prenait du plaisir, il en reconnaissait les signes.

A nouveau effrayée, Naëlys dévisagea la scène avec des yeux ronds. L'homme aux oreilles pointues ne montrait pas sa douleur, mais elle avait deviné à ses premiers gémissement qu'il souffrait. La compassion emplit son cœur, exactement comme Kahn'ess l'avait prévu. Elle pensa que c'était à son tour d'apporter du réconfort, elle prit la main de Spohkh et la serra dans la sienne, tentant maladroitement de reproduire ce contact apaisant avec ses doigts. Il leva sur elle des yeux étonnés. Ses doigts hyper-sensibles lui transmettaient la profonde compassion de cette humaine

Soudain, Kahn'ess le bouscula si brutalement que Spohkh tomba le nez sur la poitrine de Naëlys. Aussitôt, elle l'enlaça, comme pour le protéger. Spohkh frémit à ce contact si doux, à la fois physique et mental.

Kahn'ess cessa aussitôt d'être agressif et se fit voluptueux. Spohkh perdit à nouveau sa raison et le plaisir l'emporta soudain davantage. Convulsivement, il entoura Naëlys de ses bras, et elle le serra contre lui. L'humaine avait une odeur délicate et si délicieuse. Spohkh releva la tête, vit sa compassion absolue. Il saisit son visage et lui vola un long baiser, qu'elle accepta et lui rendit sans éprouver de crainte. Kahn'ess adoucit ses vas et vient le temps de ce baiser. Puis le visage de Spohkh retomba contre l'épaule de Naëlys et il se laissa emporter par la jouissance…

ooo

Naëlys s'éveilla au matin. Spohkh achevait d'habiller son maître. Kahn'ess allait sortir, puis se ravisa.

-Hum… je suis en avance ! Chuchota-t-il. Très en avance…

Elle s'étonna de ce chuchotement, comme s'il respectait son sommeil ?

Il s'assit et déboutonna sa braguette. Spohkh tournait le dos à Naëlys aussi elle ne vit pas que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il vint s'agenouiller et Kahn'ess l'empoigna par les cheveux, avec une jubilation visible.

 _Tevakh'es Wun t'nash-veh !_ répétait-il dans une langue qu'elle ignorait, et que pourtant, elle comprit. Pourquoi disait-il de monsieur Spohkh qu'il était une _arme mortelle_ ? Naëlys ferma les yeux, essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les soupirs étouffés et les mots étranges. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer.

-Avez-vous bien dormi, Naëlys ? Demanda aussitôt Spohkh de sa voix si rassurante

\- ... oui... merci...

Naëlys s'assit sur le lit en empoignant convulsivement les couvertures autour d'elle.

\- Il est illogique de vous cacher ainsi, puisque nous étions nu tous les trois cette nuit.

Naëlys rougit.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Un tailleur viendra ce matin prendre vos mesures, le Général veut que vous ayez une élégante garde robe, il veut que vous soyez jolie.

Naëlys leva la tête, balbutia :

-… jolie, moi ?...

Depuis son arrivée sur Qo'noS, les Klingons n'avaient cessé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune beauté. D'une certaine façon, même si c'était un peu blessant, cela l'avait rassurée. Mais ce général n'était clairement pas comme les autres Klingons.

Spohkh s'assit tout près d'elle.

\- Cela semble évident. Tout d'abord, vous êtes un bien précieux qu'il se doit de mettre en valeur. Rares sont les humains qui ont survécu sur cette planète. Ensuite, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il a pris soin à ne pas vous blesser et à vous mener à l'orgasme lors de l'accouplement. Les probabilités pour qu'il veuille recommencer sont grandes.

\- Oh! Murmura Naëlys choquée par les propos de cet homme étrange.

Mais Spohkh ne comprit pas la raison de son soudain rougissement.

\- Voudriez-vous me dire de quelle planète vous venez?

\- Bin... la Terre. Répondit-elle visiblement étonnée

\- Et sur quel vaisseau naviguiez-vous ?

\- Et bien, sur celui de... ces gens bizarres qui m'ont amenée ici

Spohkh ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil.

\- Quelle était la date stellaire en cours lors de votre capture?

\- Une date stellaire? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on était en mars 2016, et vous ?

\- Mars 2166, en année terrienne. Je suis un Vulcain.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu de personne comme vous, ou comme ces gens qui m'ont enlevée, tout comme je n'avais jamais vu de Klingon avant d'arriver dans ce monde... primitif

\- Nous sous situons dans le passé par rapport à nos univers d'origine.

\- Ces... gens, ceux qui nous ont enlevé et amené ici, ils ont la capacité de voyager dans le temps ?

\- Avait. J'ai programmé l'auto-destruction de leur vaisseau.

Il y eut un silence

\- Je vous reconnais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes celui qu'ils ont battu devant nous parce que vous avez aidé plein de gens à s'enfuir !

Spohkh repensa à ses frères de race. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. Plus jamais il ne verrait Vulcain, plus jamais il ne retournerait dans son monde, plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir de contact avec d'autres Vulcains. Il leur avait permis à tous de fuir, emmenant avec eux plus de la moitié des autres captifs de toutes espèces. Il écrasa impitoyablement son sentiment de solitude.

\- Tout cela appartient au passé. Décréta-t-il calmement. Nous ne devons plus y penser et nous adapter à ce monde. Je vais vous donner de quoi vous vêtir

ooo

Dans la salle à manger des appartements du maître, un petit déjeuné composé de fruits et de céréales les attendait. Naëlys regarda ces aliments avec étonnement.

\- Le maître sait que les Vulcains sont essentiellement végétariens. Expliqua Spohkh. Je lui ai par ailleurs expliqué que les humains ne mangeaient pas de viande crue. Vous aurez désormais une nourriture adaptée aux besoins de votre organisme.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, Naëlys mangea sans dégoût et cela lui fit un bien immense. Un serviteur emporta la vaisselle.

Le couturier entra. Spohkh lui expliqua ce que le maître voulait. Naëlys ne parla pas, elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise, elle prenait conscience de son nouveau statut... _d'esclave-à-plaisir_ comme les Klingons les nommaient. Elle choisit du doigt sur le livre de modiste les robes qu'elle trouva les plus jolies, mais toujours les moins décolletées, dans le vain espoir de ne pas attirer le désir de son nouveau maître. Spohkh ne la quittait pas de ses yeux vigilants. Le tailleur repartit.

-Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Naëlys le suivit. Tout au bout du couloir, il ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer. C'était un grand jardin d'intérieur, sous son abri de serre. Les plantes à l'abandon s'étouffaient entre elles.

-C'est à vous. Pour le moment, c'est la seule distraction que je peux vous proposer.

Enfin, Naëlys sembla retrouver un peu de vie :

-Pour moi ?

-Oui. Moi je ne sais pas y faire, cela n'intéresse pas le maître, et nous ne voulons pas le confier à des serviteurs. Croyez-vous pouvoir lui redonner vie ?

A posteriori, Spohkh s'étonna d'avoir utilisé le pronom _nous_. Il est vrai que le maître ne tolérait aucune présence extérieure en ces lieux, mis à part une femme de ménage. Et le Vulcain se surprit à ressentir la même chose en posant les yeux sur cette Humaine.

-Oh oui ! S'extasia-t-elle

-Demandez-moi tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Savez-vous lire et écrire le Klingon ?

\- Oui, j'ai appris avec les enfants.

\- Je vais vous donner de quoi écrire. Ensuite je devrai partir car mon devoir m'appelle auprès du général. Personne, à part le maître et moi, et vous aussi maintenant, n'a le droit de rentrer dans ces appartements sans notre permission. Nul ne viendra vous menacer… vous pouvez aller où bon vous semblera. Mais surtout ne sortez pas des appartements du maître, il l'a interdit. Je sais que les humains détestent la solitude. Pensez-vous que vous la supporterez?

-Oui, merci monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Spohkh. Je suis un esclave, tout comme vous.

-… je ne sais pas si… je ne… c'est que…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Naëlys. Appelez-moi comme il vous plaira.

ooo

\- Alors, ça a marché ? Demanda Kahn'ess en levant le nez de son dossier.

\- Naëlys a répondu positivement à ce présent. Mais les humains ne sont pas fait pour vivre en solitaire, il lui faudrait de la compagnie.

\- Cette esclave est un bien trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque qu'elle soit abîmée par une Klingonne jalouse et je ne veux pas d'autres mâles auprès d'elle que toi et moi.

\- Je comprends. Il est d'ailleurs probable que cela ait pour effet d'implanter en elle un syndrome de Stockholm.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Lorsque des humains sont en captivité, s'ils sont bien traités, il peut arriver qu'ils se mettent à éprouver des sentiments d'attachement envers leur geôliers. C'est un réflexe adaptatif.

\- Que voilà une particularité très intéressante ! Sourit Kahn'ess avec intérêt.

En effet, songea Spohkh. Il se rendit soudain compte que, tout Vulcain qu'il était, il avait probablement dû lui-même développer une forme de ce syndrome envers son maître. Il ignorait que les Vulcains puissent avoir un tel comportement adaptatif.

ooo

Spohkh ne revint que quatre heures plus tard. Naëlys avait déjà commencé à tout remettre en état. Elle avait trouvé la remise et les outils. Elle sursauta à son entrée.

-Venez, il est temps de manger. Le général vous réclame auprès de lui.

Elle frissonna mais le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où Kahn'ess se trouvait déjà. Il lisait des piles de parchemins et de livrets. Il se leva et vint les rejoindre à table. Le nez dans son assiette, Naëlys n'osait pas regarder les deux hommes. Ils parlèrent travail, réunions, nouvelles lois, décisions gouvernementales à prendre… Kahn'ess s'investissait à fond dans son rôle de premier ministre, tout en bougonnant contre les contraintes que cela lui imposait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu le temps de partir se balader à dos de _Sargh_ … il passait toutes ses journées enfermé, à œuvrer encore et encore, le pays était dans un tel état de délabrement suite à ces guerres à répétitions…

-Il n'y a qu'une besogne pour laquelle je n'éprouve jamais de lassitude ! Conclut-il en se levant.

Il prit la main de Naëlys et la tira à lui afin qu'elle se lève. Il la serra contre lui, ses lèvres dans son cou. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses mains cherchèrent le passage entre les jupons… Naëlys tenta de garder son calme, mais n'y parvint pas.

Soudain, elle gifla Kahn'ess et se leva en le repoussant. Figé de surprise, il la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Même Spohkh haussa un sourcil. Kahn'ess se frotta la joue, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte !

\- Pardon! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie, terrifiée, par ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Pardon!

Mais Kahn'ess se contenta de la contempler sans aucune colère, avec un regard... gourmand? Spohkh s'accroupit devant son maître, posa sa main sur sa ceinture qu'il commença à détacher.

-Sortez, petite Humaine. Ordonna-t-il paisiblement. Je prends le relais.

\- _Ha. Spa'uh t'nash-veh_ [oui, mange moi] Grommela Kahn'ess avec satisfaction.

Déjà Kahn'ess avait empoigné ses cheveux et ne semblait ne plus s'apercevoir de sa présence. Naëlys partit en courant. Elle alla se réfugier dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et éclata en sanglots.

...

-Elle a du caractère, cette petite ! Dit Kahn'ess avec un étrange sourire. Un vrai petit _qu'bogh vIghro'_ (chat sauvage)! Elle me plait de plus en plus!

-Vous lui avez fait peur en lui sautant dessus comme vous l'avez fait. Dit Spock entre deux baisers sur son membre dressé. Elle nous craint, vous le savez. Souvenez-vous qu'elle n'a jamais connu d'homme avant vous. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous initierez chez elle ce syndrome de Stockholm !

Il avait comme un reproche dans le ton de Spohkh qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais que Kahn'ess l'avait parfaitement perçu

-Cette petite te plait ?

Spohkh sursauta presque, et faillit le mordre. Il releva la tête vers son maître.

-Tu m'as fait mal. Protesta mollement Kahn'ess. Répond-moi, elle te plait ?

-Je ne veux pas vous mentir, oui, elle éveille mon intérêt… Elle semble si fragile que je ressens l'irrationnel désir de la protéger

\- Je vois, tu as envie de la protéger, comme tu me protèges, moi.

-… moi, vous protéger, vous ?

-Tu es encore plus possessif que moi, je ne suis pas aveugle. Cette petite t'a troublé.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir; Kahn'ess avait depuis longtemps percé ses défenses, et avait appris à le deviner.

-Oui.

-Et tu trouves que j'ai été _méchant_ avec elle, ce midi, n'est-ce pas ?

Quel était ce fiel dans la voix de Kahn'ess ? Cette animosité troublante qui crispa le ventre de Spohkh d'un désir violent et malsain. Kahn'ess eut un sourire provocateur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il en était plus beau et plus désirable que jamais. Spohkh tenta de retrouver son calme, mais Kahn'ess ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entamer le processus.

-Que faut-il faire à ceux qui sont méchants ? Insinua-t-il avec du venin dans la voix

-… je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- Réponds juste à ma question. Insista Kahn'ess dont la voix devenait rauque.

\- Les rééduquer…

\- ... mauvaise réponse, essaie encore.

\- Les punir

-Oui. Répondit lentement Kahn'ess avec un sourire provocateur et carnassier.

Spohkh comprit enfin le sous-entendu, il eut un long frisson. Il se redressa, il hésita un moment, puis se décida. Il arracha son pantalon à Kahn'ess qui se laissa faire sans protester. Il l'agenouilla, le prépara sommairement à le recevoir et le posséda avec toute son agressivité.

Si Kahn'ess eut mal, il ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. D'autant plus que la souffrance fut de très courte durée. Il aimait trop quand son Vulcain abaissait ainsi son contrôle pour lui et laissait s'exprimer son agressivité enfouie. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, juste de la fureur passionnée. Son Vulcain cachait tant de force brute...

Une fois de plus, Kahn'ess était parvenu à lui faire lâcher prise. Dans cette position, à genoux devant lui, son maître était en son total contrôle. Spohkh lui exprima sa colère face à ce qu'il l'avait contraint à faire à Naëlys. Il fut violent, il eut besoin de lui faire mal, et Kahn'ess ne protesta pas. Mais Spohkh n'était pas une brute, et l'appel du plaisir fut plus fort que celui de la colère. Il ne fut pas long à trouver les mouvements qui le firent crier, mais pas de douleur…

Ce fut si intense qu'ils jouirent rapidement.

 _\- Tevakh'es Wun t'nash-veh !_ (mon arme létale) Grommela Kahn'ess avec satisfaction.

Spohkh se laissa glisser sur le sol, il n'avait même pas ôté son pantalon. Il dut reconnaître que cet accès de colère et d'agressivité lui avait fait du bien. Il fit un effort pour retrouver le calme de son esprit.

\- Va la retrouver. Rassure-là. Tu as ma parole que je serai plus doux avec elle à l'avenir.

ooo

* * *

 **à suivre...**

Quand Spohkh entra dans la serre, en fin de journée il la trouva endormie sur un banc. Il s'agenouilla et murmura :

-Petite Humaine.

Naëlys ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

* * *

Prenez le temps de me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre...


	5. Le cadeau

**Fabliau Klingon-5**

* * *

Quand Spohkh entra dans la serre, en fin de journée il la trouva endormie sur un lui parut fragile et vulnérable. Il s'agenouilla et murmura le plus doucement possible:

-Naëlys...

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit les paupières et le vit.

-Oh, monsieur Spohkh, pardonnez-moi ! A cause de moi vous avez dû affronter la colère du maître et le laisser vous… vous…vous obliger à lui faire _ça_ à ma place.

-Oh, Naëlys, il y a un malentendu. Je n'éprouve aucune réticence à m'accoupler avec le maître. Je n'en ai jamais eue.

Naëlys écarquilla les yeux. Les pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête. A nouveau, un flot de larmes jaillit :

-Mais alors, vous devez me haïr ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

-Vous avez lui donné du plaisir. Et nous sommes tous deux ses esclaves.

Il s'assit à terre à coté d'elle. Il posa la main sur sa joue, essuya les larmes. Il ne savait que faire pour la réconforter. Les livres qu'il avait lu sur les humains disaient que ceux-ci étaient très tactiles. Alors, lentement il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur son front, comme le faisaient les mâles humains pour réconforter leur femelle. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, sur la joue et le front, avec le plus de douceur possible.

Tétanisée de surprise, Naëlys ne réagit pas. Nul ne l'avait câlinée depuis si longtemps. Même si cela était tout à fait surprenant, cela lui faisait tant de bien, cette sorte de gentillesse maladroite. Elle se laissa doucement aller contre son buste puissant qui dégageait tant de chaleur, elle se laissa réconforter par cette douceur.

Lorsqu'enfin, il la libéra cette étreinte, elle vit le maître debout, l'épaule appuyée contre un arbre. Il ne semblait nullement en colère, bien au contraire à en juger par le renflement à son pantalon. Il s'approcha.

-J'ai enfin fini mes corvée. Soupira Kahn'ess. Je vais enfin pouvoir un peu profiter de vous deux !

Spohkh la sentit frémir d'appréhension contre lui.

\- Spohkh, tu la libéreras de ses craintes. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir une autre gifle. Même si c'est terriblement excitant, il y a des risques pour que cela me rende violent.

Naëlys ouvrit de grand yeux étonné: le maître ne lui tenait pas rancune de son geste de rébellion, il semblait même s'en amuser.

Spohkh était toujours à genoux. Kahn'ess glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un geste possessif

-Cet endroit est très agréable. Spohkh, tu y installeras un grand futon. Tu amèneras ta cithare. Toi, ma douce Naëlys, tu vas mettre cette robe que Spohkh a déposée pour toi sur le lit de la chambre. Il t'a aussi amené des savons parfumés, essaye-les dès maintenant. Moi, je vais nous faire servir un repas de fruits et de viandes. Rien de vivant, je ne tiens pas à vous dégoûter.

Seule dans la salle de bain, Naëlys tremblait, mais pas de froid. Elle avait laissé les amants en plein baiser passionné. Quels hommes étranges… partout, ils étaient craints, et respectés aussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur eux lorsqu'elle vivait chez sa précédente maîtresse lui revenait en mémoire : l'absolue fidélité de l'armée vis à vis de ce Klingon, la fulgurance de ses victoires, son absence de pitié vis à vis des traîtres et des incapables… le vêtement sur le lit était une robe de soies blanches très fines, très légères. Elle était comme une caresse sur la peau. Il n'y avait aucun jupon, ni bustier… elle devina sans peine les intentions de Kahn'ess …

Elle les retrouva dans la serre, assis sur les matelas, juste vêtus d'une serviette autour des reins. Où s'étaient-ils lavés ? Elle remarqua des larges flaques d'eau près de la fontaine, elle vit le savon. Spohkh jouait de sa cithare, une mélodie envoûtante et suave que Kahn'ess écoutait les yeux mi-clos. Ils levèrent les yeux sur elle. Si le Vulcain resta parfaitement impassible, elle vit dans le regard du Klingon que sa tenue lui plaisait. Elle pâlit. Kahn'ess lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle accepta de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se surprit à constater que la peau de ce Klingon était douce.

Spohkh se baissa vers elle. Leur yeux se croisèrent. Le regard du Vulcain quémandait sa confiance. Elle la lui accorda et ferma les yeux. Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur son visage. A nouveau elle sentit sa présence chaude, apaisante, rassurante et ses craintes disparurent.

Peu à peu, elle cessa de trembler. Kahn'ess se pencha sur elle et embrassa chaque centimètre de son visage, comme il avait vu faire Spohkh avec elle. Troublée, elle se laissa allonger. Doucement, il la caressa à travers les voiles légers de la robe, dégrafa lentement le corsage. Comme les mains du Klingon étaient étonnement douces ! Comme ses lèvres étaient suaves ! Il embrassa longuement chaque sein, et elle soupira tant c'était agréable.

Spohkh n'avait pas cessé sa musique. Il s'était assis tout près d'eux, ses mélodies se faisaient plus sensuelles, il les regardait et cela lui procurait un étrange bien-être. Il vit l'abandon progressif de Naëlys, son acceptation. Kahn'ess se faufila sous la jupe, remonta le long des jambes en les écartant. Ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres, plus intimes. Sa langue s'y insinua. Naëlys se cambra dans un soupir. Il la cajola jusqu'à lui arracher un orgasme frémissant. Il s'allongea contre elle, très satisfait de lui-même. Sans cesser de la caresser, il susurra :

-Spohkh, viens.

Spohkh posa son instrument et vint contre lui.

-Non, pas moi, elle.

-…elle… ? Je ne peux pas faire cela... ce n'est pas moral

-Je l'ai préparée pour toi, je sais que tu la désires, mets ta morale en veilleuse. Elle ne te refusera pas. L'acceptes-tu, douce Naëlys ?

Naëlys soupira. Des ondes frissonnantes parcouraient ses reins d'un désir tel qu'ils la faisaient frémir. Et surtout, elle savait, pour avoir frôler son esprit, à quel point ce Vulcain, cet homme bienveillant, la respectait.

-Oui. Soupira-t-elle.

Spohkh vit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il vint tout près d'elle, hésita encore et croisa son regard troublé. Kahn'ess ne lui avait pas menti, il avait réussi à insinuer en elle le désir, comme il savait si bien le faire avec lui. Spohkh capitula, une fois de plus. Il se coucha sur elle et la pénétra, doucement. Il avait confusément peur de la casser. Elle l'enlaça. Spohkh gémit. Collé à lui dans son dos, Kahn'ess venait de le pénétrer à son tour, sans violence. Le temps s'effaça. Spohkh embrassa passionnément Naëlys qui répondit à son étreinte. Kahn'ess calqua ses coups de reins sur les va et vient de Spohkh.

\- … _ko-te'krun t'nash-veh_ , ma Princesse… _ah,_ Kahn'ess !

Kahn'ess sourit doucement puis se laissa emporter… Naëlys aussi avait perdu pied… Kahn'ess savait que tout deux lui appartenaient et cela emplissait son âme de satisfaction… s'il veillait bien sur eux, nul ne pourrait les lui arracher, ils étaient à lui pour toujours. Naëlys allait bien finir par se laisser apprivoiser tout comme il s'était approprié cet impassible Vulcain…

Naëlys reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Spohkh avait posé sa tête sur son ventre, la caressait encore, cherchait l'issue vers sa peau à travers le tissus. Elle tourna la tête. Kahn'ess était assis face à la fontaine, il leur tournait le dos, il se lavait… les lèvres de Spohkh se posèrent sur les siennes, supplièrent un baiser. La chaleur recommença à lui enflammer le ventre et la gorge. Naëlys bénit le pouvoir étrange de ce Vulcain : elle n'éprouvait plus ni peur, ni honte. Kahn'ess revint auprès d'eux, nu, et sans nul doute possible, brûlant de désir. Elle regarda le baiser passionné des amants. Kahn'ess s'allongea contre elle. Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour qu'elle écarta les cuisses afin de l'accueillir. Il vint en elle :

-…oh, tu es si douce, si douce, ma Naëlys… soupira-t-il. Spohkh, viens, rejoint nous.

Et cela recommença. Spohkh était plus grand que Kahn'ess. Même derrière lui, il pouvait se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur le visage de Naëlys. Il ne se reposa que sur son bras gauche, libérant l'autre pour caresser ses deux amants. Kahn'ess fit de même en s'appuyant sur son bras droit. Et leurs mains passaient d'un corps à l'autre, avides et possessives… et leurs lèvres se rencontraient sur celle de Naëlys…

A nouveau, ce fut la trêve. Naëlys reprenait à peine son souffle. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient encore. Étaient-ils donc insatiables ? Ils s'enlaçaient avec passion. Spohkh s'était assis à genoux, et Kahn'ess sur les cuisses de son amant. Naëlys les contempla. Ils s'étreignaient comme s'ils craignaient que l'autre ne s'envole. Ils étaient si lascifs, si tendres aussi l'un envers l'autre, si attentif… et ils s'étaient comportés de la même manière avec elle… oui, elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Ce qu'ils lui avaient pris, ils avaient aussi voulu le lui donner… ils étaient beaux… elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements… elle s'endormit.

ooo

Naëlys sortit doucement des brumes de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le Klingon, assis dans le lit à coté d'elle. Elle sursauta. Comment avait-elle atterrie dans ce lit ? Il posa ses yeux sombres sur elle et elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ils était dans la chambre. Le lit était immense. Kahn'ess avait une pile de parchemins à coté de lui. Il... travaillait ? Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son attitude. Naëlys s'assit lentement sur le lit. Elle était encore nue, elle ramena le draps sur elle. Son corps était lourd, comme engourdi. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Elle vit l'autre homme assis dans la position du lotus, sur la peau de bête devant la cheminée. Il portait un pantalon et une courte tunique

\- Spohkh médite. Expliqua Kahn'ess tranquillement. C'est indispensable aux Vulcains.

Des repas adaptés à leurs besoins physiologiques, le respect des besoins psychiques de Spohkh, il avait même fait attention à ne pas la brutaliser malgré ce qu'il lui avait imposé... ce Klingon était vraiment différent des autres

\- ... pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous... gentil av...?

-Je ne suis pas gentil! Protesta aussitôt Kahn'ess comme si elle l'avait insulté. J'agis ainsi parce que tel est mon bon plaisir!

Il avait parlé sur un ton agressif, il la vit se recroqueviller de crainte. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait l'apprivoiser. Il fit un effort pour poursuivre calmement

\- Spohkh est...

Kahn'ess hésita à poursuivre ...mon amant que je chéris? ...particulièrement précieux pour moi? ...celui que j'ai choisi comme compagnon?

Non, ces aveux lui étaient impossible.

\- ... le meilleur conseillé que j'ai jamais eu. Il est normal de le traiter correctement si je veux qu'il puisse continuer à me servir.

Il avait réussi à adoucir sa voix, mais le mal était fait. Il avoua alors:

\- Il est beau quand il médite ainsi. Je trouve agréable de le regarder, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Elle parut surprise par ces mots. Elle contempla Spohkh. Oui, son visage était à la fois neutre et bienveillant, et il était beau. Naëlys avait dès son arrivée sur Qo'noS été rebutée par l'apparence physique des Klingons. Il lui aurait été aisé de surmonter cette répugnance si la violence de leur mœurs n'avait pas achevé de la dégoûter. Cette violence était partout. Un Klingon devait sans cesse prouver qu'il était un guerrier, en amour comme lors de leurs repas où ils aimaient à manger des animaux vivants... des animaux dangereux de préférence. Cependant, sa précédente maîtresse avait été relativement bienveillante avec elle et elle n'avait pas été maltraitée...

Spohkh était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait sur cette planète à ne pas lui inspirer cette répulsion. Les traits du Vulcain étaient harmonieux, et son esprit qui avait frôlé le sien semblait profondément bon. Il était la première personne en qui elle avait envie de faire confiance, avec qui elle avait envie de tisser des liens amicaux... même s'il était l'instrument du maître pour la soumettre à ses désir... et si elle pouvait le réconforter de cet esclavage avec son corps, elle le ferait volontiers.

La main de Kahn'ess glissant autour de sa taille nue la fit sursauter

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Dit-il en plongeant son nez dans le creux formé par son cou et son épaule.

Il l'aurait bien voulu la coucher sur le lit pour s'emparer d'elle, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait que son corps... et si elle se débattait, il y avait des risques pour que ses instincts ne le rendent violent. Il aurait pu sortir Spohkh de sa méditation, il l'aurait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il savait à présent combien celle-ci était indispensable à l'équilibre de son Vulcain. Il la sentit trembler contre lui.

\- Calme-toi. Je ne te ferai rien. En tout cas pas tant que Spohkh ne t'aura pas débarrassé de cette peur ridicule.

... une peur... ridicule ? S'étonna Naëlys avant de bredouiller :

\- Vous êtes le maître.

\- Et cela est suffisant pour justifier cette crainte idiote?

\- Vous avez droit de vie et de mort sur moi.

Kahn'ess s'installa plus étroitement contre elle.

\- T'ai-je donné l'impression de vouloir te faire du mal ?

Naëlys hésita à répondre.

\- Parle. Tu as ma parole que je ne me mettrai pas en colère

Naëly hésita encore. Elle se souvint que le guerriers Klingon s'enorgueillaient de n'avoir qu'une parole.

-... vous m'avez obligée à avoir des... _à le faire_ avec vous et monsieur Spohkh... Murmura-t-elle

\- Tu parles de nos accouplements ? As-tu souffert? T'avons-nous fait mal?

\- Non, mais...

\- ...Où est le problème alors ?

Elle se souvint que Spohkh avait essayé de faire comprendre à leur maître que cela n'était pas moral, en vain, celui-ci n'avait pas parut comprendre. Elle ne sut que répondre. Il la poussa doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge.

\- Viens là, contre moi. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Il écarta le bras afin qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle obéit en essayant de dominer la peur qui revenait en elle, pulsante.

\- Installe-toi confortablement. Dit-il d'une voix déjà ensommeillée

Était-ce possible que le Klingon soit déjà en train de s'endormir? Si tel était le cas, elle ne risquait plus rien de lui. Elle se coucha tout contre lui, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Elle écouta son souffle lent et ne frémit même pas quand il l'enlaça de son bras, la main possessivement posée sur elle.

Mais Kahn'ess avait simulé cet endormissement. Il voulait savourer la présence de ce corps tiède et tendre contre le sien. Comme il l'avait prévu, c'était intensément relaxant...

Lorsque Spohkh sortit de sa médiation, Naëlys était profondément endormie, blottie contre le Klingon. Kahn'ess ne faisait que somnoler.

\- Où vas-tu? Murmura-t-il en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir.

Spohkh contempla son maître et la jeune femme qu'il enlaçait.

\- Je suis au milieu du lit. Tu vois bien qu'il y a de la place pour trois. Viens là.

Spohkh obéit et vint s'asseoir près de lui

\- Quelle est cette chose que tu as faite avec les doigts avec elle tout à l'heure ?

\- Un _ozh'esta_ , un baiser Vulcain.

\- Je veux essayer ça!

Spohkh ne put contenir un frémissement, que Kahn'ess perçut parfaitement. Cela lui donna encore plus envie d'y goûter.

\- Mets-toi contre moi et initie-moi à ton _ozh'esta_

Kahn'ess posa sa main sur le lit, sur l'oreiller, paume vers le haut. Spohkh s'allongea sur le ventre. Il glissa sa main sur celle de Kahn'ess. Son index et son majeur vinrent se presser contre ceux de Kahn'ess. Le contact fut immédiat. Le Klingon perçut la présence du Vulcain à la périphérie de son esprit, une présence paisible et chaleureuse. Spohkh sentit l'âme passionnée du Klingon, une âme loyale et énergique.

\- ...mmm... Soupira Kahn'ess tandis qu'un profond sentiment d'attachement mutuel s'emparait de son esprit

Spohkh posa sa tête tout contre l'épaule de Kahn'ess. Jamais il n'aurait osé rêver que son maître lui accorde ce baiser, et surtout qu'il l'apprécie autant. Et c'était si agréable.

\- ...mm... ne t'arrête pas... tu as vraiment des doigts... magiques... c'est si bon... Embrasse-moi aussi !

Spohkh vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un doux effleurement.

\- ...mmm... encore...

Spohkh continua ces caresses de ses lèvres et de ses doigts; à regret il finit par dire :

\- Il vous faut dormir, maître, il est tard.

\- A une condition. Laisse tes doigts sur les miens...

ooo

\- Viens, Spohkh, j'ai quelque-chose pour toi. Naëlys peut venir aussi.

Kahn'ess semblait particulièrement satisfait de lui-même. Spohkh percevait nettement sa jubilation. Ils les fit sortir de ses appartements. Ils suivirent le couloir, jusqu'à l'appartement mitoyen. Ils entrèrent.

Il y avait là huit Vulcains, debout, au garde à vous.

Les yeux vides. Pâles. Extrêmement maigres. Le visage émaciés. Ils portaient le collier des esclaves qui leur avait abîmé le cou et un court pagne autour des reins. Leur bustes portaient des marques plus ou moins anciennes de coups.

Des Vulcains...

Dans un état déplorable mais...

...vivants.

Spohkh dut faire un effort pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'était plus le seul Vulcain en ce monde! La jubilation satisfaite de Kahn'ess monta d'un cran. Il tourna son regard vers l'Humaine

\- Naëlys, mes hommes n'ont retrouvé aucun humains. Tous sont morts dans les mois qui ont suivi leur arrivée sur Qo'noS. Tu étais la seule femelle, certainement plus fragile qu'eux, et pourtant toi seule avez survécu.

\- Mon ancienne maîtresse ne m'a pas maltraitée. Reconnut Naëlys. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai survécu.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Spohkh

\- J'ai fait passé un décret selon lequel je suis le seul autorisé à posséder des hors-monde. Ils sont tous à toi à présent! Forme-les pour moi. S'ils ont la moitié de ton intelligence, ils pourraient m'être utiles !

Un serviteur vint les prévenir que le repas était servi.

\- Je vous laisse, je préfère une nourriture plus carnée...

Kahn'ess sortit. Spohkh et Naëlys se retrouvèrent seuls, face à ces Vulcains immobiles, et clairement en état de traumatisme profond. Aucun d'eux n'avait réagi.

\- _Sarlah'uh t'nash-veh, osu-lar_ [Suivez-moi, messieurs]

Les captifs semblèrent retrouver brièvement un éclat de vie et obéirent. Une grande table avait été dressée, sur laquelle se trouvait des plats contenant des fruits, des légumes, des céréales, mais pas la moindre miette de viande, qu'elle fut vivante ou morte.

\- _Nem'uh shitau, sanu, heh soa'uh_ [Prenez place, je vous prie, et mangez]. Dit Spohkh de sa voix impassible.

Sans un mot, les captifs obéirent. Ils mangèrent lentement. La nourriture était très simple, à peine cuisinée, mais saine pour des organismes Vulcains. Naëlys n'avait pas faim, son cœur saignait trop pour ces hommes. Elle visita l'appartement puis revint dans la salle à manger.

\- _Nam-tor ish-veh suk'shi'yuk k'oh a'sim!_ Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. _Veh atsk'wu'sibau-tvi-shal , heh sok'i sai-vel!_ [Il y a une grande chambre avec huit lits. Une grande salle de bain, ainsi que des vêtements propres]

Les Vulcains levèrent enfin le nez de leur assiette. Ce repas était le tout premier qui soit adapté à leur besoin depuis leur arrivée en cet enfer, et déjà ils en ressentaient les bienfaits. Ils regardèrent en silence ce Vulcain et cette femelle humaine qui parlait leur langue natale sans accent

\- _Stariben dular Whl'q'n ha_ ? [vous parlez Vulcain?] Demanda Spohkh

\- _Vest-vishital_ au _ek'mesukh-stari-vel svi' shi'nahp t'nash-veh, lu vest-lasha svi'ifis-hali_ [ _ils_ m'ont implanté un traducteur universel, quand je suis arrivée dans le vaisseau]. Et quand j'ai entendu vos mots vulcains, tous les autres sont comme apparu dans mon esprit.

Spohkh ne put réprimer un sentiment de satisfaction, tout en conservant son impassibilité. Il lui était agréable de l'entendre parler ainsi dans sa langue natale. Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers les Vulcains

 _\- Dif-tor heh smusma, Whl'q'n sa-kai. Nam-tor nash-veh Spohkh. Nam-tor ko-veh Naëlys._ [Longue vie et prospérité, frères Vulcains. Je suis Spohkh. Voici Naëlys. ]. Vous êtes à présent comme nous la propriété du général Kahn'ess.

Chaque Vulcain se présenta tour à tour : Silek, T'nyvr, Sopyc, Vohis, Sekon, T'bovr, Stelek et Lenak

\- Que compte-t-il faire de nous ? Demanda Lenak

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. J'ignorais tout de votre existence avant de rentrer dans cet appartement

\- Il... Commença Naëlys qui se tut en voyant tous ces regards se poser sur elle, subitement intimidée.

\- Oui, Naëlys ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? Insista doucement Spohkh

\- Le maître a parlé d'intelligence...

\- Il est vrai que le gouvernement manque de cerveau. Déduisit Spohkh. Ses ministres sont plutôt intelligents, mais il serait utile de les instruire davantage. De plus, le maître a le projet de refonder entièrement les lois

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Demanda Lenak

\- Kahn'ess a fait de moi son conseillé privé, je travaille à son service à ses cotés. C'est un homme intelligent et moins barbare que la majorité des Klingons. Ici, vous serez correctement traités.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Répéta Lenak

\- Kahn'ess respecte l'intelligence autant que la force.

\- Mais il a fait de _vous_ notre nouveau maître. Remarqua Lenak

\- Certes. Il sait que je suis le mieux placé pour vous aider à retrouver un état de santé satisfaisant. Mais je ne suis qu'un esclave, comme vous.

\- Un esclave sans collier.

\- Le maître a fait en sorte que monsieur Spohkh soit connu et reconnut par tous les Klingons. Intervint doucement Naëlys. Il n'a plus besoin de nous faire porter ce collier.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs vous retirer les vôtre.

Il vit les Vulcains éprouver de la peur. Un esclave sans collier pouvait devenir la propriété de n'importe qui.

\- Le maître a fait passé un décret selon lequel il est le seul à avoir le droit d'avoir des esclaves hors-monde.

ooo

Il fallut plus d'une semaines de sommeil et de longues méditations intensives pour que les Vulcains retrouvent un état psychique acceptable. Bien que confinés dans le palais, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi peu captifs.

Une fois leur santé rétablie, ils furent placés dans les huit principaux cabinets des ministères en tant que conseillés. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des guerriers, ils furent respectés, d'abord parce que le premier ministre l'avait ordonné (et qu'il valait mieux lui obéir si on tenait à sa vie, Kahn'ess détestait que l'on manque de respect à ses esclaves) ensuite parce qu'ils faisaient du bon travail.

Il était agréable à Spohkh de les retrouver. Aucun d'eux ne se permit de critique sur son statut d'esclave privé de Kahn'ess. Ils n'étaient pas dupes quant aux _services_ qu'il rendait aux maître. Mais il savait aussi que ce Klingon les avait fait venir en ces lieux pour tenir compagnie à Spohkh. De ce fait, il était indirectement responsable de cette nouvelle vie qui leur convenaient mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître sur cette planète.

Ils s'attachèrent à la jeune humaine. Elle était certes très émotive, mais réellement d'un contact plus doux et plus sociable que les femelles Klingonnes, souvent aussi violentes que leurs mâles. Et entendre une voix féminine parler dans leur langue était très agréable.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se regrouper en couple en fonction de leur affinités respectives, devenant des T'hy'la. Ainsi, chacun eut l'assurance de ne pas se trouver pris au dépourvu lorsque le temps du Pon Farr surviendrait et dicterait ses exigences...

 **ooo**

 **à suivre**

\- Pourquoi agit-il _comme ça_?

Spohkh leva le nez de son dossier...


	6. Aveux

**Fabliau Klingon-6**

* * *

\- Pourquoi agit-il _comme ça_?

Spohkh leva le nez de son dossier.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Kahn'ess qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile et, elle aussi, travailler au sein de son administration. Son but premier avait été d'éviter à cette Humaine la solitude et l'ennui. Comme tous les Vulcains, il n'avait aucune indulgence vis à vis de l'oisiveté. Naëlys avait d'ailleurs été ravie de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir se rendre utile. Il l'avait donc installée dans son bureau et avait aussitôt commencé sa formation. Spohkh n'avait pas été déçu. Naëlys s'était révélée d'une vive intelligence.

\- Veuillez préciser votre question. Répondit Spohkh tranquillement

\- Pourquoi le maître se comporte de façon aussi gentille avec nous ? Il n'a pas vraiment voulu me répondre quand je lui ai demandé.

Spohkh se figea :

\- Vous lui avez posé cette question en utilisant le terme _gentil_ ?

\- Oui, hier soir.

Spohkh maîtrisa son étonnement.

\- Il ne s'est pas mis en colère ?

\- ... il a un peu haussé le ton. Et il m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur conseillé qu'il ait jamais eu. Et que ma peur de lui était ridicule. Je ne comprends pas. De ce que j'ai vu du comportement des Klingons, ils prennent ce qu'il veulent sans demander, alors pourquoi vous demander de m'hypnotiser ? Pourquoi se soucie-t-il de ne pas me faire mal ?

... _un peu_ haussé le ton... alors qu'elle l'avait insulté sans le savoir. Un Klingon qui se respecte n'est en aucun cas _gentil,_ il pouvait à la rigueur être _bienveillant_... Il avait fait preuve d'un étonnant self-contrôle. Kahn'ess était vraiment déterminé à... apprivoiser cette douce Humaine.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, le maître attache de l'importance à ce que nous soyons bien traités, afin que nous puissions le servir au mieux

... en tout cas, telle était la raison officielle : Kahn'ess agissait _uniquement_ par _égoïsme_. Un motif parfaitement acceptable pour un Klingon. Et que Naëlys pouvait elle-même admettre.

\- Et lorsqu'il se lassera de nous ?

Spohkh aussi s'était souvent posée cette question, à chaque fois repoussées derrière ses barrières mentales, à présent au top de leur efficacité. (Puisque maintenant, il dormait et méditait le temps nécessaire dont il avait besoin) Il allait essayer de lui donner une réponse rassurante quand la porte s'ouvrit et Kahn'ess entra, accompagné d'un ministre.

\- Tu as le dossier pour Thonk'ok Jeng ?

\- Oui, Général, le voici. Répondit Spohkh.

Kahn'ess l'avait à plusieurs fois repris, lui interdisant de le nommer maître en public. Thonk'ok Jeng saisit le dossier.

\- Général, lorsque vous voudrez bien nous accorder un peu de temps, nous aurions une question à vous poser.

Intrigué, Kahn'ess surprit le rougissement de Naëlys. Cela la concernait donc. Il avait là, peut-être, un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le craindre...

\- Laissez-nous, Thonk'ok Jeng.

Kahn'ess attendit que la porte soit fermée.

\- Je t'écoute, Spohkh.

\- Nous souhaiterions savoir ce qu'il adviendra de nous lorsque vous vous lasserez de nous.

La question était un peu brutale. Les traits de Kahn'ess s'assombrirent au point de donner l'impression qu'il allait exploser de colère. Mais Spohkh perçut autre chose, une sorte de déstabilisation.

Kahn'ess ne savait que répondre. Il lui était impossible de dire qu'il s'était déjà profondément attaché à elle, alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait que depuis à peine deux jours, et qu'il ne concevait pas son avenir sans Spohkh et Naëlys à ses cotés. Mais comment pourrait-elle pu le deviner? Il vit que quelque chose dans sa réaction avait effrayé son Humaine.

\- ... je... je suis le seul à avoir le droit de posséder des hors-mondes. Répondit-t-il en regardant Naëlys. S'il advient que je me lasse de toi... tu... resteras tout de même _ma_ propriété. Et j'ai toujours été... soigneux avec _mes_ possessions.

Naëlys ouvrit de grands yeux, humiliée. Kahn'ess ressentit de la colère vis à vis de lui-même. Il se tourna vers Spohkh:

-... je ne suis pas un Klingon versatile. Tu le sais, Spohkh.

\- En effet, vous avez toujours été _fidèle_ à vos convictions.

-Voilà. Tu vois Naëlys, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Naëlys ne savait que penser. Elle avait bien perçu la façon avec laquelle Spohk avait mis l'accent sur le mot _fidèle_ , et l'approbation immédiate du Klingon. Kahn'ess s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur elle. Il saisit son menton et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Spohkh et toi. Vous êtes _à moi_. Et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de me priver de vous un jour. M'as-tu bien compris? Gronda-t-il.

\- ... oui. Répondit-elle avec une petite voix impressionnée par la possessivité grondante de Kahn'ess

Kahn'ess sortit aussitôt, en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Naëlys. Spohkh resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Monsieur Spohkh ? S'inquiéta Naëlys. Vous êtes fâché vous aussi?

\- Veuillez excuser mon silence, Naëlys. Non, je ne ressens aucune colère. Je réfléchissais. Lors de notre dernier _contact physique_ entre le maître et moi, une sorte de lien mental s'est noué entre nous. Et à présent, je suis sûr de ce que je perçois via ce lien: il éprouve un _fort attachement_ à notre égard.

\- Un attachement ? Vis à vis de nous _deux_ ? Mais il ne sait rien de moi!

\- Kahn'ess est un homme de passions.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il en colère après nous?

\- Il est un Klingon. Et ce qu'il éprouve... il lui est impossible d'en parler, par fierté.

Il contempla l'humaine. Elle restait extrêmement stressée.

\- Vous me semblez tendue. Vous n'avez cependant rien à craindre de ma part comme de la sienne.

-... mis à part quand il veut _ça!_

 _... ça ?_ De quoi parlait-elle? Il se souvint de son expression choquée à chaque fois que le mot _accouplement_ avait été prononcé. Elle parlait par ellipse, il allait donc faire de même.

\- Je conçois qu'il est déstabilisant pour vous d'être ainsi forcée. Cependant, le maître n'est pas à même de comprendre votre crainte à son égard, car il ne vous a pas physiquement blessée.

Spohkh se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait pénétré son maître. Il avait agit selon son bon vouloir sans se soucier de l'accord de son maître, il lui avait même désobéi, il avait pris ce qu'il avait voulu de lui. Mais Kahn'ess, au lieu de se fâcher, était parti du principe que, puisqu'il avait eu du plaisir, il n'y avait pas d'offense. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de donner cet exemple à Naëlys, le risque de perdre sa fragile confiance était trop grand.

\- Le maître estime que s'il parvient à nous... arracher... des... sensations agréables, il n'y a pas de... sévices. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de manipuler vos émotions.

\- Mais...

Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de Naëlys. Quelle étrange façon d'agir pour un guerrier Klingon.

\- Mais pourquoi fait-il ainsi, alors qu'il pourrait juste... prendre ce qu'il veut ? Insista-t-elle

\- Cela ne l'intéresse pas de le faire de cette façon. Il n'y a que ses ennemis qu'il prend plaisir à faire souffrir. Kahn'ess aime prendre et donner du plaisir...

Spohkh se figea tandis que son esprit qui avait bloqué cette information si longtemps l'exprimait enfin.

 _Kahn'ess aimait..._

Non ce n'était pas _juste_ un attachement possessif vis à vis de son esclave. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine

Non ce n'était pas _juste_ une recherche de plaisir. A chaque fois, Kahn'ess voulait donner, partager. Métaphoriquement, son cœur doubla de volume

 _Kahn'ess l'aimait..._

 _Kahn'ess aimait Spohkh..._

Spohkh se sentit à la limite du débordement émotionnel et dut lutter pour conserver son calme. Naëlys le vit se figer. Ses angoisses refluèrent au profit de son inquiétude pour lui. Elle se leva et alla vers lui sans pour autant oser le toucher.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec émotion

-... Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hésita et timidement posa sa main sur son épaule. Spohkh parvint à se reprendre tout à fait.

\- Rassurez-vous, je...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et Kahn'ess entra en trombe, les faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Gronda-t-il prêt à tuer de ses mains ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son Spohkh...

Mais il n'y avait dans ce bureau aucune raison d'inquiétude, pas de tentative d'agression, pas de sang versé.

Alors pourquoi cette alarme s'était-elle allumé en lui ? En quelques pas, il fut près de Spohkh. Il sentit... il sentit quelque-chose battre violemment en lui... cette même sensation qui l'avait avertit du pic émotionnel de son impassible Vulcain

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ce truc-la, qui bat en moi ? Gronda-t-il

\- Un lien mental. Répondit Spohkh avec un calme qu'il n'avait plus qu'en apparence

\- Entre toi et moi ? Grommela Kahn'ess qui avait du mal à y croire

\- Oui. Dit Spohkh d'une voix devenue rauque

\- Donc, s'il t'arrive quelque-chose je le saurai immédiatement ? Déduisit le Klingon

\- Oui. Et la réciproque est vraie aussi. Précisa le Vulcain

\- Logique. Quel est le moyen de le rompre ?

\- Me tuer. Répondit Spohkh dans un frisson

Kahn'ess eut un temps d'arrêt. Le temps d'assimiler correctement l'information. _Son_ Vulcain était mentalement lié à lui. De façon indélébile.

A lui.

Pour toujours.

\- Donc. Tu . es . à . moi . Gronda Kahn'ess. Définitivement à moi !

Il saisit Spohkh par le col, le souleva de son siège sans effort et le plaqua contre le mur. Il plongea sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut passionné. Kahn'ess agrippa le visage de Spohkh, Spohkh enlaça sa taille. Leurs sangs s'échauffèrent aussitôt. Sans aucune tendresse, Kahn'ess coucha Spohkh sur le bureau.

\- Naëlys, sortez de ce bureau, vite. Dit Spohkh d'une voix rauque, tandis que Kahn'ess arrachait furieusement les boutons de sa tunique.

Naëlys recula lentement, incapable de les quitter des yeux.

\- _Ashayam t'nash-veh_... Soupira Spokhh d'une voix rauque

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? Grommela Kahn'ess

Il s'énervait sur les tissus qui entravait l'accès de ses mains à sa peau et il commença à les déchirer.

\- _BangwI'_ (mon amour). Murmura Spohkh.

\- Oh bordel, oui ! Exulta Kahn'ess en lui prenant à nouveau la bouche dans un baiser.

Naëlys referma la porte derrière elle, son cœur battait à cent, non, à mille à l'heure. Elle avait comprit.

Spohkh était tout aussi coincé que Kahn'ess pour parler sentiments. Ce n'était pas de l' _attachement_. C'était un amour passionné que Khahn'ess et Spohkh éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et que Kahn'ess avait pour elle.

Chaque ' _tu es à moi'_ , chaque ' _ma propriété'..._

Il ne voulait pas être humiliant, cela signifiait _'tu as de l'importance pour moi'._ Mais il ne savait/pouvait pas le dire, alors il disait _'tu m'appartiens'_

...

Naëlys arpenta les couloirs qui la ramenaient aux appartements du maître. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air assurée. Cependant, aucun Klingon qu'elle croisa ne tenta quoi que ce soit contre elle. Les regards étaient rarement indifférent. Il y avait de la curiosité, parfois de l'intérêt, rarement du mépris.

Elle se perdit. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et aborda un groupe de Klingon qui parlaient et riaient de leur voix puissantes.

\- Excusez moi, messieurs les Guerriers...

\- Oh, mais c'est l'Humaine du premier ministre! S'exclama . Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Je me suis perdue. Balbutia-t-elle

Elle essayait en vain de ne pas trembler.

\- Les humains semblent vraiment être de petites choses fragiles. Dit Thonk'ok Jeng sur un ton goguenard. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait survécu!

Naëlys rougit. Il est vrai que face à ces géants, elle se sentait absolument minuscule. Ils l'entourèrent pour la regarder de plus prêt. Mais aucun ne leva la main sur elle. Puis Thonk'ok Jeng interpella un soldat.

\- Ramène Naëlys aux appartements du premier ministre

Le soldat posa ses yeux sur l'esclave de leur général. Cette Humaine avait éveillé l'intérêt de leur chef. Cette humaine ne portait pas de collier. Leur chef voulait donc qu'elle soit traitée avec respect.

\- Suivez-moi. Dit le soldat.

Il prit garde à ne pas marcher trop vite, et la laissa devant la porte

\- Merci, monsieur le Soldat.

Le soldat se contenta d'un bref salut et repartit.

ooo

Des Klingons avaient été gentils avec elle... des guerriers impitoyables, des soldats sanguinaires... _gentils ?!_

C'était un peu comme si Kahn'ess avait déployé autour d'elle une aura de possessivité qui la protégeait.

Non, il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait eut presque de la gentillesse dans la façon qu'avait eue Thonk'ok Jeng de la traiter de _petite chose fragile_...

Son ancienne maîtresse... sa façon de répéter qu'elle n'était pas belle à chaque fois qu'un Klingon la regardait de trop près... et ses enfants, qui profitaient que les adultes aient le dos tourné pour lui réclamer des câlins et des histoires, comme n'importe quels gamins du monde... c'était de gentils gamins et elle s'était attachée à eux...

L'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus depuis son arrivée sur Qo'noS commença à desserrer son emprise sur elle. Une insurmontable fatigue la saisit. Elle se traina jusqu'à la chambre et se coucha sur le lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. A un moment, elle eut froid. Il y avait une large tunique sur le lit. Elle la trouva à tâtons et s'y emmitoufla.

ooo

Naëlys sentit la chaleur de l'esprit de Spohkh effleurer le sien, mais cela ne la réveilla pas, au contraire, son sommeil n'en fut que plus profond.

\- Elle dort. Dit tranquillement Spohkh.

\- Depuis cet après-midi ? S'étonna Kahn'ess. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas malade, qu'elle ne va pas mourir comme les autres humains?

\- J'en suis totalement sûr. Elle ne risque plus de subir de réaction allergique alimentaire puisque vous veillez à ce qu'elle reçoive des repas adaptés à ses besoins. Elle ne risque plus non plus d'être agressée, car vous veillez sur elle. Elle le sait, elle l'a compris. Il est probable qu'elle ait vécu dans l'angoisse permanente depuis son arrivée sur Qo'noS. A présent qu'elle se sent enfin en sécurité, son organisme s'autorise à baisser la garde et à dormir vraiment. C'est une sorte de transe algique, mais dans sa version Humaine.

\- En sécurité, le nez dans ma tunique. Constata Kahn'ess avec satisfaction. Cela va-t-il accélérer son syndrome de Stockholm?

Maintenant, Spohkh savait que la vraie question était _Va-t-elle m'aimer ?_ Il répondit cependant de façon indirecte, afin de ne pas heurter la fierté de ce guerrier.

\- C'est envisageable. Son inconscient va associer votre odeur avec ce sentiment de sécurité.

ooo

Le rêve de Naëlys était particulièrement sensuel, et agréable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit Spohkh parler qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et que les soupir qu'elle entendait étaient réels. Elle ouvrit le yeux et les vit.

Ils étaient sur le sol, sur la peau de bête devant la flambée de la cheminée, nus. Kahn'ess était plaqué sur le ventre et Spohkh était au dessus de lui. Les deux hommes luttaient l'un contre l'autre

\- Dis-le ! Ordonna Spohkh. _Var'uh t'ish-veh !_

Kahn'ess essaya de se débattre, de reprendre le dessus, en vain. Spohkh le plaqua impitoyablement sur le sol et agrippant ses mains pour l'immobiliser

\- _Dvun'uh!_ Répliqua Kahn'ess. Spohkh! Je te l'ordonne, bouge!

\- _Aitlu nash-veh ta var-tor du t'ish-veh_ [je veux que tu le dises!]

\- Spohkh...

Spohkh bougea, doucement, et Kahn'ess gémit. C'était à la fois si agréable et si frustrant.

\- _Var'uh t'ish-veh !_ [dis-le!] Répéta le Vulcain dans un nouveau coup de rein qui fit gémir Kanh'ess

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kahn'ess céda.

\- _Ashau nash-veh t'du_ , Spock, je t'aime !

Spohkh se retira de lui et le retourna pour l'embrasser. Mais il se retrouva aussitôt plaqué à son tour contre le tapis. Kahn'ess prit sa bouche avec violence, puis s'installa entre ses cuisses et vint en lui. Spohkh l'enlaça de ses bras et de ses cuisses. C'était comme si un barrage s'était rompu dans l'esprit de Kahn'ess :

\- ... Spohkh... _BangwI'_ (mon amour)... _Ashau nash-veh t'du..._ Gronda-t-il avec possessivité. Mon Spohkh... à moi... à moi

\- ... _Ashau nash-veh t'du..._ Kahn'ess, _BangwI'_...

Toutes leurs barrières de pudeur affective, tous leurs boucliers avaient été brisés, enfin. Kahn'ess l'aima, le posséda avec transport. Leurs esprits se rejoignirent dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre. Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Enfin entiers. Puis ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils enfilèrent leur pantalon et se levèrent. Naëlys ne dormait pas. Naëlys avait tout vu de la violence de leurs ébats. Mais Khan'ess constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait plus de crainte dans son regard. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau

Kahn'ess échangea un regard avec Spohkh, perplexe. Il devina enfin ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, ce qu'il devait dire pour s'approprier le cœur de cette Humaine. C'était si simple quand on y songeait :

\- Parce que je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue si fragile dans les bras forts de Spohkh, j'ai eu envie que tu sois mienne, j'ai eu envie de te protéger de la violence de mon monde.

Il vit l'étonnement, puis l'acceptation. Il se pencha sur elle et cueillit un baiser sur ses lèvres.

ooo

Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem pénétra dans la partie du château que Kahn'ess avait réquisitionnée pour son usage personnel. C'est aussi là qu'il logeait ses esclaves Vulcains, qui n'avaient d'esclave que le nom, tant Kahn'ess avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient respectés autant que des hommes libres.

Chaque mois, Kahn'ess organisait une réunion avec les principaux ministres et ses Vulcains. Le roi comptait bien sur leur présence pour faire entendre raison à son premier ministre. Il faisait un temps magnifique, aussi, ils s'étaient installés dehors. Ils étaient assis sur des coussins de sol, chacun avait devant lui un petit banc sur lequel étaient posés leurs dossiers.

Ils étaient visiblement en plein débats... cependant, il n'y avait ni cris, ni insultes, Kahn'ess se contentait d'écouter les avis des uns et des autres. Ses amants étaient à ses cotés. Ses esclaves Vulcains étaient là aussi.

Kahn'ess sentit sa présence, et leva la tête.

\- Majesté. Ronchonna-t-il mécontent. D'ghor Gork'on juH (D'ghor de la maison Gork'on), Melota, fille de D'ghor. Je vous salue. Prenez place.

Les membres de l'assemblée se retournèrent vers les intrus. Le roi était accompagné par une quinzaine de soldats visiblement mal à l'aise. Trois Vulcains se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir derrière leur maître. Les intrus s'assirent donc à leur place. Il y eut un silence.

Les Vulcains étaient parfaitement impavides... et les ministres étaient presque aussi impassibles. Ils avait eu tôt fait de remarquer que savoir garder son calme était approuvé par Kahn'ess. Et que, surtout, cela permettait de réagir de façon plus efficace aux problèmes. Les Vulcains s'étaient fait un devoir de leur élaborer des techniques d'auto-contrôle et de les leur enseigner.

\- Vous savez, je pense, la raison de ma présence. Dit Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem impressionné par son premier ministre dangereusement calme.

\- Pour quelle raison épouserai-je Melota ? Et pour quelle raison accepterait-elle un mariage avec un bâtard?

\- Je sais que vous savez que je suis votre père

Il y eut des murmures vite étouffé parmi les ministres et les soldats. Naëlys eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas manifester son étonnement. Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi Spohkh l'appelait __ko-te'krun t'nash-ve_ [_ ma princesse] lors de leurs ébats

\- Mon père ? Répéta Kahn'ess d'une voix glaciale. De quel droit osez-vous vous considérez ainsi? Un père protège sa progéniture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge pour prendre les armes. Où étiez-vous lorsque le traître a assassiné ma mère et m'a spolié de mes terres ? L'enfant sans défense que j'étais s'est retrouvé seul, sans protection. Ce sont mes serfs qui m'ont caché, protégé, appris à me battre, et aidé à regagner mon rang. Vous révélez cette information uniquement parce que vos fils sont morts au combat. C'était déjà uniquement pour cette raison que vous m'avez confié la direction de vos armées, vous n'aviez déjà plus de fils pour se battre en votre nom.

\- Oui. Et vous avez mille fois prouvé votre bravoure.

\- Certes. Pourquoi ne pas avoir révéler cette filiation à ce moment ?

Le roi ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis mentalement relié à Spohkh et Naëlys, c'est une spécificité typiquement Vulcaine que j'ai ordonné à Spohkh de me transmettre. Ils nomment cela _Koon'ul'telsu_ le lien des époux. Je doute que Melota accepte de devenir la troisième épouse, d'autant plus qu'il n'y aura aucun accouplement entre nous.

\- Je suis le roi. S'énerva Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem. Je peux vous l'ordonner.

Kahn'ess fit un simple geste à ses soldats qui sortirent aussitôt leur armes, et menacèrent le roi.

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas. Décréta Kahn'ess avec un calme effrayant.

\- Vous m'avez volé mon armée.

\- Non. Vous me l'avez donnée. Dans un état déplorable, d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, je vais vous montrer comment un roi meurt dignement ! S'insurgea Tre'Gok Kordem

\- Je ne veux pas de votre trône. Répliqua sèchement Kahn'ess. Si tel avait été le cas, je m'en serais déjà emparé depuis longtemps.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Melota, fille de l'illustre maison Gor'kon. Je suis l'un des ministres de Ta'Kahn'ess Kordem. Je suis Thonk'ok Jeng. Ma maison est honorable et je n'ai pas encore d'épouse.

Melota regarda le digne Klingon. Il émanait de lui une puissance tranquille. Elle avait entendu parler du clan Jeng, une famille de guerriers réputés depuis plusieurs générations

\- Thonk'ok Jeng juH est mon premier ministre. Dit Kahn'ess avec orgueil. Il s'est battu dignement lors de la guerre sans jamais me trahir.

Melota échangea un regard avec son père. Ce puissant guerrier était susceptible de lui donner une progéniture vigoureuse :

\- Vous me plaisez, Thonk'ok Jeng.

\- Parfait. Trancha Kahn'ess.

Ta'Tre'Gok Kordem contempla son fils et se mit soudain à éprouver une vive fierté. Un grand guerrier. Un ministre efficace qui avait su s'entourer d'hommes loyaux. Un meneur d'homme...

ooo

Spohkh posa la main sur le ventre de Naëlys. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle se réveillait tous les matins avec de la nausée. Il se concentra.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Oui. Tu portes l'héritier mâle de Kahn'ess.

\- Comment en es-tu sûr ? Demanda Kahn'ess

\- Les parents Vulcains peuvent établir un lien psychique avec leur enfant. Je perçois sa présence, mais pas ce lien.

Kahn'ess ressentit de la fierté. Spohkh lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un enfant soit conçu, puisqu'ils étaient de race différentes. Il eut un vif sentiment de sur-puissance virile.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera un gentil garçon ! Dit Naëlys avec un grand sourire

Kahn'ess sauta sur elle et la plaqua sur le lit en grondant d'une voix terrible :

\- _Gentil_ ?

Naëlys se contenta de poser sur lui un regard malicieux qui lui disait distinctement: _Sérieux? Tu crois que tu vas me faire peur avec ça ?_

Elle lui saisit le visage pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Kahn'ess ne savait pas résister à ses baisers. Et, en privé, elle en abusait sans vergogne. Spohkh observa le petit jeu de Naëlys. Il ne se permit aucune remarque, car lui-même était incapable de résister à ses _ohz'esta_.

Kahn'ess trouva enfin la force de desceller ses lèvres de celles son épouse, mais ce fut pour les plaquer sur celles de son amant :

\- Le prochain enfant sera de toi, Spohkh

\- Non. Un métis Humano-Klingon pourra être un homme libre en ce monde, un guerrier, mais un Humano-Vulcain sera toujours un esclave.

Spohkh avait fait ce qu'il fallait. La transe algique permettait de guérir plus vite. Mais, il s'en était servi pour stopper définitivement la spermatogenèse dans ses organes reproductifs.

Kahn'ess se rembrunit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'esclavage, cette coutume était encore trop ancrée dans les mœurs. Dans quelques siècles, il le savait, cette coutume disparaîtrait. C'était l'une des rares choses que Spohkh avait accepté de lui révéler.

\- Melota aussi attend un enfant. Ajouta Naëlys. Elle me l'a dit hier. Nous vivrons notre grossesse ensemble!

La fière Klingonne et la douce Humaine étaient devenues amies. Tout comme Thonk'ok était devenu un ami de Kahn'ess et Spohkh.

\- Et Tre'Gok sera si content! Depuis le temps qu'il me parle de son désir d'avoir un héritier.

Kahn'ess eut une légère grimace. Le roi venait souvent les voir, et il avait réussi à apprivoiser son épouse. Il la traitait à présent comme sa fille. Même son amant avait fini par bien s'entendre avec lui.

\- Il portera le nom du père de ma mère: Azaram et il sera un grand roi ! Décréta Kahn'ess

Naëlys et Spohkh l'agrippèrent soudain, et il se laissa noyer sous leur caresses dont il était devenu l'esclave consentant ...

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **...**

Alors, vos avis ?

 **Des descendants de Naëlys et Kahn'ess seront des personnages secondaires qui apparaîtront dans ma fiction _Ha'ge Ohasu_ [L'être lumière]**


End file.
